Fantasy Island:The Twilight 25 Challenge:Round Six
by maxandmo
Summary: "My dear guests, I am Mr. Cullen, your host. Welcome to Fantasy Island." Written for The Twilight Twenty-Five Challenge using prompts. Da plane, da plane!
1. Chapter 1

** The Twilight Twenty-Five **

** thetwilight25[dot]com**

Prompt: Island

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write, and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**1. Island**

"Boss, they'll be here soon! I'm so very excited to meet these couples."

"Yes, likewise. I've been told there's some interesting things going on with them."

"Boss, da plane! Da plane!" Jake took off running toward the small landing strip that acted as the island's airport on their secluded island.

Carlisle Cullen owned the small island and had made his living accommodating thousands of travelers throughout his many years. It was unknown how old Carlisle was, as he never seemed to age.

Jake was his loyal employee and was an exuberant little man. He stood nearly four feet tall with bulging muscles and many tattoos. It was rumored that he came to be on the island after being let go from a traveling circus. His acrobatics weren't to be rivaled; the little man could do a record seventeen back handsprings in a row.

Carlisle had spent many years as a doctor, and though he no longer practiced medicine, he still thrived on healing and helping people. It was his gift, and he felt it was his duty to use it.

He watched as the twin engine plane landed with ease. They were expecting ten passengers, as that was the maximum allotted on the small aircraft. It was also the size of a group that Carlisle preferred to entertain on his island.

Carlisle loved to show off his island. With its lush vegetation, and near perfect weather, it was paradise. Located off the coast of Brazil, the ocean water was a translucent turquoise; a snorkeler's dream. There were many hills for hiking and several gorgeous waterfalls making it a haven for romantic interludes.

Cullen even regarded himself as a wildlife preservationist, setting aside a few precious acres for the Brazilian wildlife to thrive. Only Cullen himself was allowed to take care of the animals; he trusted no one else.

Carlisle's staff had the reputation for excellence. Jake was entertaining and ever cheerful, and Carlisle expected nothing but impeccable service for his guests. Carlisle insisted on professionalism and could most often be seen in an impeccable white suit with one for Jake to match.

Mr. Banner was his loyal chauffeur/butler, while Mrs. Cope was the estate keeper/chef. The whereabouts of Mr. Cope and Mrs. Banner was a mystery. It was a subject that was strangely never talked about. Both Banner and Cope were happy, accommodating people, and if one didn't know better, they almost seemed to complete each other.

Coach Clapp was in charge of the activity schedule for the visitors. It was unknown where or what he may have coached in the past, but the man was a stellar activity director. He kept things fun and catered to many different interests. The man did, however, have a love for the sport of volleyball, always including it in the week's events somehow or another.

Carlisle felt excitement pulse throughout his body when the travelers began to disembark the plane. It was always interesting to gain insight on them before they even realized they were being observed. First impressions could sometimes last a lifetime, while other times people weren't exactly who they seemed to be.

Always welcoming, Carlisle had a group of island woman meet the travelers upon their landing. He just didn't feel right if his guests weren't lei-ed upon arrival.

Jake seated the visitors on his prized tram while he loaded their luggage. It was enlightening to see several of the men insist on helping him, while another sat down without a care in the world.

Carlisle waited patiently for Jake to finish, which was challenging because he was so excited to meet his visitors. After a few long minutes, the team reached him.

"My dear guests! I am Mr. Cullen, your host. Welcome... to my island. I hope you find the peace and tranquility you all desire and are rejuvenated and inspired after your visit. Let's make our way to your accommodations, shall we."

With that, he gracefully got into the tram and motioned for Jake to take them to the main house. He sat there gazing out at the grounds of his island as in awe and in love with it as he ever was. It was his true paradise; his home.

The travelers seemed to be in awe as well. Jake gave his standard, perfect description of the grounds, and Carlisle could see exactly how much his little friend loved his home also.

As Carlisle quietly observed his guests, he was shocked to feel the discontent rolling off some of them in waves. Only two of the five couples seemed to genuinely care about each other. He was curious to find out what was going on with the others, and desperately hoped they would open up to him.

He was pulled from his inner musings by a gasp that came from a slender, sad looking brunette in the back. She quickly covered her mouth and started to blush a deep shade of red, looking uncomfortable. Carlisle was none too pleased when he saw her companion glare at her, nudging her in the ribs.

The couple next to them didn't seem to notice because they were too busy staring at the same thing she was; the beautiful structure in front of them. Carlisle became more curious when he noticed a man across the aisle clenching his fists and taking deep breaths. Carlisle smirked and thought that by the looks of it, it could be a very interesting week.

Carlisle was proud of the main house. It was a vast and elegant home with tropical decor and themes that made it feel like home to the guests. The entire back was covered in windows, which allotted a breathtaking view of the ocean.

There were many different lounging areas, some private and some set up for group settings. Some of Carlisle's past guests made such connections that they remained friends forever, and some called it a truly life changing experience. People regarded his island so highly that there was a waiting list for visiting. There was an actual application process to visit, and Carlisle himself had to approve the guests. He never divulged who was chosen and why, but it was clear he had his reasons.

The guests followed Jake inside as if in a trance. Though some of them seemed troubled, Carlisle could tell they were relieved and more at ease then they had probably been in a long time. It was what he strived for, and quite honestly, why he existed.


	2. 2 Seattle

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

** thetwilight25[dot]com**

Prompt: Seattle

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write, and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**2. Seattle**

This particular group of visitors hailed from the greater Seattle area. That helped to explain why they seemed even more taken with the beautiful weather than normal. It also explained why they were all a bit pale. Well, all except for one girl who shined an unusual shade of orange.

He thought at first that she was part of an inter-racial couple; her other half was exceptionally pale. After realizing that there wasn't a race known to man that was that shade of orange, a spray tan was the obvious culprit. Carlisle laughed to himself. _Why would someone get a spray tan when they were about to spend one week in the real sun?_ Carlisle shook his head in wonder. Some things just made no sense.

Being a pale-face himself, Carlisle had an impressive collection of hats to accessorize his outfits, and was most comfortable in the shade. The warm weather didn't seem to phase him even when he wore his signature suits. He was a big fan of white and linen. Jake was also an accessory of sorts. He had the same wardrobe, and complimented Carlisle's fairness with his darker complexion.

Where Carlisle was laid back and a bit formal, Jake was easily excited and extremely emotional. They both excelled in making their guests feel at home and were the peanut butter to the other's jelly. Things could be so-so with just one, but the other made things so much better.

The couples were shown to an outside patio that had an impressive spread of appetizers and drinks laid out for them to indulge in, while Jake took their luggage to their rooms. Carlisle insisted on making sure that his guests always had enough to eat and drink. More often than not, Mrs. Cope went way overboard. Carlisle was never seen eating or drinking in front of people as he felt this was less than professional.

"Friends, I'm so happy you could make this journey. We have a fun week planned for you. Feel free to spend the rest of this afternoon at your leisure. Plan on a late dinner and then drinks by the pool if you so choose."

Carlisle motioned to his right where a luxurious infinity pool was positioned between a row of palm trees and an elaborate stone privacy wall. The pool was adorned with a waterfall and a hot tub that sat adjacent to it.

An excited 'hell yes' filled the air, which elicited laughter from most of the group. The bigger man looked like a kid on Christmas morning. His smile was enormous, and he had a set of dimples bigger than the one on John Travolta's chin.

The man looked like someone who enjoyed himself wherever he went. Well, until one look from his wife silenced him. She was a beautiful woman, yet she looked so cold and vacant. Their personalities didn't seem to mesh. This intrigued Carlisle, and he was interested in learning more about them.

After making sure his guests' needs were taken care of, Carlisle excused himself from the group and quietly retreated to his quarters. It was the only section of the house that was off limits to his visitors. He changed into his less formal attire, a pair of khaki Bermuda shorts and a floral shirt, and settled into his leather chase sofa.

When he turned on his enormous flat screen television, several small screens appeared. He focused on the one he wanted and zoomed in. Carlisle had an exemplary sense of hearing and didn't need to turn the volume up to catch what people were saying.

As he focused on the screen he noticed several things. One of which was that the spray tanned girl had enormous fake breasts. Another was that the quiet brunette was off in a corner by herself reading a book while her boyfriend was ogling said fake breasts.

Instead of ogling his girlfriend's fake breasts, her boyfriend was watching the girl who was reading. If one didn't know better, they'd think that the couples needed to swap partners. Carlisle made a mental note to figure out if that was indeed a good idea. Mix that with some alcohol, and who knew what could happen.

With his signature knock on the door, Jake eagerly greeted his boss.

"Boss, boss, guess what?" His enthusiasm was second to none, and Carlisle was always amused as the little man bounced up and down like a jumping bean.

"What has you so excited, my friend?"

"I have a feeling this is going to be a great week, boss."

"We'll see. Let's compare notes, shall we?"

With that, Carlisle pressed a button that brought up a touch screen chart of which took up an entire wall in his office. He had the couples listed on a grid almost as if they were college basketball teams on a bracket.

There was ample space for comments under their names, and this is where Carlisle used his gift of perception, along with Jake's observances.

They spent the next few hours going through each couple. They decided to focus on two couples for the evening. The couples they chose were Esme and Paul and Mike and Isabella.

Carlisle and Jake both agreed that something was definitely going on with Mike and Isabella. Their relationship didn't seem entirely healthy, and they certainly didn't seem happy. It was their goal to find out exactly what was going on and how to potentially fix it.

Esme and Paul were a different story. They seemed close and intimate but on a purely platonic level. Esme was strikingly beautiful but seemed frail. She caught Carlisle's eye from the minute she set foot on his island. Paul was quiet and ever doting on Esme. They were chosen because Carlisle was intent on getting to know them better.

When all their notes were complete, Jake and Carlisle freshened up and headed outside to the patio party in hopes that they could gather all of the insight they were seeking.


	3. Hospital

** The Twilight Twenty-Five **

** thetwilight25[dot]com**

Prompt: Hospital

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write, and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**3. Hospital**

"Good evening, my guests. How's everyone doing?" Carlisle looked around with a smile for all.

Everyone looked relatively happy and content. There were no issues at the moment, and the food and alcohol were very much stocked up and flowing freely. He mingled for a bit until Jake caught his eye and motioned him over to the shaded cabana area.

Once he spotted Esme, he had a hard time taking his eyes off of her. She was laying back on a lounge chair and appeared to be napping. Her long sundress was vibrant in color and hung loosely around her, while wisps of her caramel colored hair blew in the slight breeze.

She mesmerized Carlisle. In fact, he hadn't felt such a strong attraction to anyone as he did to Esme. There was no way he was going to interfere in her relationship with Paul for his own benefit. Her happiness would have to be enough for him, and if there was something he could do to ensure that, then that's what he would do.

He was startled by a cough behind him and turned to see Paul standing there.

"She's something else. I've never met such a beautiful soul. My Esme is the best."

Carlisle was stunned that he had been so taken with her; he failed to realize Paul was behind him. There was no use in denying what Paul had so obviously noticed so Carlisle readily agreed with him.

"She's exquisite. You're a lucky man."

"This trip meant the world to her. Thank you so much for making it perfect for her thus far."

Carlisle shrugged, "You're more than welcome. I hope I didn't offend you by admiring her beauty."

"Don't be ridiculous. Even in her state, it's hard to miss. By the way, she appreciates that you haven't been making her uncomfortable by treating her differently than the others."

"I don't think I understand." Carlisle was wondering if Paul had noticed him staring at her since she first arrived. He thought he'd done a good job of acting as if she was simply another guest and not one that he was attracted to.

"Esme...she's dying. She came to your island because they told her that her treatment options had been exhausted. I thought you knew. She came here so she could come to peace with the fact that she only has a short time left on this earth."

Carlisle felt as if a dagger had pierced his heart. The beautiful creature in front of him was sickly. He knew she looked a bit frail, but he never imagined her life was slipping away from her.

"I'm speechless. I really had no idea. I'm so sorry." And he truly was.

As if she felt them talking about her, Esme opened her eyes and gasped. Carlisle was confused, wondering why she seemed surprised that he was speaking with Paul.

It wasn't until Paul ran over to her that he saw the pain in her eyes. There were two thick tears running down her face, and he could hear her tell him that she just wanted to feel well enough to enjoy the paradise that was his island.

Paul held her in his arms, and Carlisle wished it were he. There was nothing he would rather do than make her well again, and in the process make her his own. He didn't want to intrude; yet he couldn't stay away from her any longer. Jake was immediately by his side, and they made their way over to the cabana.

"If there's anything at all we can do, please let us know," he said in his soothing tone.

"Carlisle, I'm afraid we're going to need to get to a hospital. I'm not quite sure we'll be able to control her pain for much longer."

"Paul, please. I can handle this," Esme said quietly.

"Es, don't be so stubborn. You got here and were able to enjoy a nice day. Why risk it? I know that's not where you want to be, but I can't stand to see you not well."

"Do you mind going to the house and getting my pills? I put them in my green overnight bag. I dozed off and am a couple of hours late. Once I take them, I'll feel better. You'll see," she said with a firm nod.

"Let me lead the way," Jake said.

Once they were out of sight, Esme perked right up. "I love that man but sometimes he needs a bit of a push."

Carlisle looked at her quizzically. "What-"

"I mean c'mon. We're only here for a short time, he needs to take the bull by the horns and make a move already. I can't leave this world without at least hearing how incredible Jake's acrobats are." She giggle-snorted, and Carlisle was dumbfounded.

"So, you _are_ sick, but you're not in any pain?"

"Yes, as long as I take my pills on time, I'm okay for now. Well, as okay as it's going to get anyhow. Fucking cancer."

_Fucking cancer, is right,_ Carlisle thought to himself.

"You don't need to leave the island to get to a hospital?"

"Even if it takes all I have, there's no way I'm leaving this place yet," she looked up at him through her lashes and their gazes connected.

"So you and Paul aren't together?" He had to know for sure.

"Dear, Paul only has eyes for guys. We've been best friends for years. Ever since he saw Jake handspring to the plane, he was smitten."

Relief flooded Carlisle's body. He knew that his time with Esme would be short, but it was better than no time at all. There was so much he wanted to know about her.

After all, it was better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all. Carlisle planned on showing her just how much love he had to give during her stay on his island. He would be her hospital, the one to make her well. He was just going to have to figure out the right way to do such a thing.

"Esme, would you care to accompany me on a walk?"

"I'd love to."

Carlisle held his arm out for her, and they set out for their walk.


	4. Greenhouse

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Greenhouse

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**4. Greenhouse**

Carlisle did all he could to ignore the fact that Jake was occupied. After all, his little friend needed to enjoy himself once in awhile. Carlisle wouldn't say he was unaware of his sexual preference, more like he chose not to focus on it. He had absolutely nothing against homosexuals, it was merely that he wouldn't want to think about his little friend engaging in those types of activities with men or women and especially with both.

It was rumored that Jake was sort of a freak in the sheets, but he surely was a gentleman in the streets. It was a good thing because Carlisle shuddered at the thought of his little friend being anything more than the loyal and helpful man he had come to rely on. Carlisle mused that those words would make a great song. As he silently chuckled to himself, he looked down to his hand that fit together perfectly with his beautiful Esme.

She was gazing at him, and Carlisle figured she was probably wondering why he was laughing. He flashed her a smile as they continued to walk the short distance to the place he wanted to show her. He hoped that she would be pleasantly surprised, and that she would realize how much Carlisle was enamored with her.

"Carlisle, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm the best I've been in what feels like a hundred years. Besides, isn't that what I should be asking you, darling?"

"It's just that you're chilled, and it's pretty warm out here," she said with a quizzical look.

"I've been like that for years. It's hard to explain, but I assure you, I feel great."

They continued walking hand in hand until they reached a large building full of opened windows. Upon his arrival, staff members greeted him with enthusiasm.

"I'd like you all to meet a very special friend of mine. This is Esme," he said as he squeezed her hand.

His staff nodded to her and smiled, for they had never seen their boss with a special lady friend before.

Carlisle opened the door and led her into his greenhouse. She looked around in awe and a bit of puzzlement.

"Wow, Carlisle. There sure are a lot of plants in here." She immediately shook her head at her lame sentence. "Duh, it's a freaking greenhouse. Lots of plants are like a pre-req!"

Carlisle let out a boisterous laugh. "While this greenhouse is filled with a vast amount of foliage, there's a section that I think will greatly interest you."

He ushered her through another door, which brought them into a smaller room. There was a slight man of Asian descent hovering around a microscope in the corner. He barely paid them any mind until Carlisle introduced Esme. The man's name was Eric, and he was completely enthralled in his lab work. It was then that she saw the various labels on each table.

She couldn't help but read them a loud, "Arthritis. Migraines. Cataracts. Hypertension. Fertility. Cancer." With a gasp she turned and looked at Carlisle. "What does this mean?"

"It's taken many years, and though they aren't even close to perfection, they have been beneficial to our guests. I'm not saying these plants cure these ailments, but they do seem to make them bearable while on the island."

"Oh Carlisle, this means I can enjoy myself on this trip just like a 'normal' person!"

"Esme, there's nothing 'normal' about you. In fact, you will never be 'normal'." What Esme didn't realize was that Carlisle already thought of her as much more than just 'normal'. She was extraordinary, and he was looking forward to spending as much time as possible with her.

He was confused when she took on a sad face, and even more so when he saw a giant teardrop roll down her cheek. "I know I have to face my fate but I want…I wish I could forget that I'm dying."

Realization came to Carlisle like a moth comes to a flame. "Esme, I only meant that you are so much more than 'normal'. In fact, on a one to ten, you're a certified twenty." He shook his head at the weird words that had been flowing from his mouth. Esme was going to think he was the one who was a freak. "I just meant that I'd love nothing more than to help you enjoy yourself on this trip," he voiced nervously.

"You better plan on it."

They walked out of the room, and Carlisle showed her around the rest of the greenhouse while he pointed out several different types of plants and flowers to her. When they stopped to smell the roses, Carlisle carefully clipped one off of its bush and handed it to Esme. He didn't have a chance to forewarn her, and she was pricked with a thorn.

"Oh, Esme. I'm sorry. Every rose has its thorn." He picked up her bleeding finger and brought it to his mouth with a sigh. He swirled his tongue around it and let out a low sort of growl.

She looked at him in shock, and he was afraid she would think poorly of him. "Carlisle, take me to bed before you lose me forever," she said in a breathy tone. "I know we just met, but I want to go out with a bang."

"Esme, I do believe I've been waiting my entire life for you. You're simply delectable."

She pulled her finger out of his mouth, which took a bit of effort since he was still greedily tending to her wound.

He knew he should check on the rest of his guests but first he needed to pay special attention to the one who had quickly captured his heart.

As they walked back to the main house, Carlisle had a spring in his step and found himself bobbing his head to a joyful chant of 'yeah, yeah, yeah' that had suddenly taken residence in his brain. Who knew that being smitten could make a person so songful?


	5. Cottage

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Cottage

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**5. Cottage**

Carlisle was laying in bed in a deep mediating state. He was startled by a featherlight touch on his face. He let out a soft moan as he figured it was Esme. He was mistaken and a bit startled when he saw that it was his little friend, Jake.

"Boss, you must get back to the main house before da guests start to rise." Jake looked around the room at the strewn pieces of clothing and looked at his boss with the largest grin possible. "Boss," he whispered. "I see that you welcomed Ms. Esme to the island," he said with a chuckle.

Carlisle silenced his friend with a stern look and a playful slap to the side of his head. "And where have you been, my friend?"

Jake smiled mischievously, "I'll wait outside for you."

Carlisle thought back to the previous night with happiness. They walked along a secluded section of the beach hand in hand until he led her to an out of the way beachside cottage. The cottage was sometimes reserved for honeymooners, or other guests who could use a little extra privacy. It was homey and intimate, and Carlisle felt it was the best choice for them to have some time alone together.

Esme was in awe of the cobblestone cottage, and said that it would make the most beautiful painting. Carlisle made a mental note to surprise her with a generous amount of painting supplies. He thought that would be yet another way he could hold onto her long after she was gone.

Once inside, their chemistry took ahold of them and their passion ignited. Carlisle had never felt such wonton need in his life. He was gentle with Esme as he was afraid his desires would harm her frail body. She surprised him by being a wildcat in the bedroom and assured him that he was making her feel whole again…and again…and again.

He and Esme talked for hours getting to know each other, and they were even more smitten with each other as time passed. He didn't remember her falling asleep but knew that there was no way he could bring himself to leave her after what they had shared.

Carlisle stretched and then cuddled up next to his sleeping lady friend. He wrapped his arms around her warm body and rubbed his face in her hair inhaling her scent in hopes that it would last him the few hours that he would be without her.

She pressed her body back against him, and he knew that if he didn't leave right then chances were slim that he would at all. He felt himself stir with desire, and was surprised his manly pieces were in full working order. Carlisle would have thought that 'it' needed a rest, and was pleased to find his soldier standing at attention.

He heard Jake sort of shout-whisper and knew it was time for him to leave. Though Carlisle felt extremely close to Jake, there was no way he wanted his friend to stumble upon his acts of intimacy. Just the thought of such a thing caused his 'soldier' to get into a non-ready position. Jake was right, his guests would be rising shortly. Now that he was no longer rising, he got out of bed and got dressed.

He mused to himself when he put on his fine linen suit. Carlisle Cullen prided himself on looking dapper and here he was, a wrinkled mess. He smiled over at Esme. In such a short amount of time, she had already changed his outlook.

He would gladly be a wrinkled mess for his lady.

He and Jake made their way back to the main house without incident. Though it was barely breaking dawn, Mrs. Cope greeted them both with a knowing smile and a vast array of breakfast items. Jake settled in to eat, and Carlisle excused himself to his quarters.

He changed out of his suit and into a pair of cargo pants with a matching shirt. He looked like he was ready to lead a safari. Throwing on his straw adventure hat, he left the house and headed outside to tend to his animals on such a glorious morning.

Satisfied and ready to start his day, he made his way back to the main house not even an hour later. Carlisle chose to walk a path that led from the edge of his woods and wound along the beach. The tranquility of the waves was one of his favorite things.

He didn't expect to see the quiet brunette perched atop a rock reading. He observed her for quite sometime and noticed how much more peaceful she looked than the day before. Carlisle assessed that the poolside party scene wasn't her thing.

It still baffled him that she was with the obnoxious attention-seeking man. It was the day's plan to figure out what their relationship was all about. Carlisle knew that something was amiss seeing as she looked happier when he wasn't around than when he was.

He was about to turn and leave until he saw movement down the beach. It appeared that someone was enjoying an early morning jog. It was pretty unusual that not one, but two of his guests would be awake so early after the poolside gathering the night before.

When he realized that it was the good-looking man with the unruly hair, he smirked. It seemed that they were both early risers. Carlisle couldn't help but wonder what else they had in common.

He had a good feeling about them and was interested in seeing how he could help in making this the trip of their dreams. Whether they realized it or not, things just weren't as they should be for the two of them.

Carlisle continued to ponder how to help, and his thoughts were given even more of an incentive when he saw what their faces looked like upon noticing one another. The girl appeared nervous and tried to act nonchalant, though her blush was a dead giveaway that she was happy to see the man.

When the man noticed her sitting on the rock, his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. Carlisle turned and made his way to the main house with a smile on his face.


	6. Beach

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Beach

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**6. Beach**

Edward felt a pull toward this girl ever since he first laid eyes on her during the plane ride. He couldn't quite explain it. It was as if he needed to set his sights on her before he could relax. When he saw her on the beach just after sunrise, he felt as if his day was starting out on the right path.

Seeing her made him feel alive, which was a large indicator of what was missing in his life, and in his relationship. Perhaps it was because this girl seemed to be the polar opposite of the one he was expected to be with. The one he could barely stand. The one he was with because his family thought he should be. The one he was expected to propose to on this very trip.

He cooled his jog down to a walk and wiped his sweaty brow with his t-shirt. When he looked up he noticed that she was blushing, and he was giddy over the fact that he had just as much as an effect on her.

He couldn't help but smile as he greeted her. "Hey, Isabella. Glad to see that I'm not the only early bird."

He was taken aback by her scowl and was mentally berating himself for believing even for a minute that he had any sort of effect on her. After all, for all he knew she was as happy as could be with her fiancé. Though, the several times he had observed them told him otherwise.

He was just about to turn and leave when she started talking. "The early bird gets the worm. Well, not that I want your worm but you know… Shit. Sorry. Okay, um, hi," she muttered, clearly embarrassed.

Edward couldn't help himself and started laughing. "What makes you think I want to give you my worm, Isabella?"

Again, she gave him a dirty look. He was completely baffled by the pretty, babbling girl.

"Bella."

"What?"

"Please, call me Bella. I hate Isabella."

"Okay," he said relieved. "Bella. I like it."

"I'm glad someone does," she said under her breath. He was about to ask what she meant by that until she quickly changed the subject. "Did you have a good run this morning?"

"Yeah, I think I went about three miles. Running on the beach sure makes a difference. My calves are already starting to tighten up. Have you been out here long?"

"You know what? I have no idea. I fell into sort of a trance just thinking, and I left my watch inside. It's so beautiful here, I didn't want to waste any of the day sleeping, you know? Plus, it's nice to have some alone time."

His face fell, "Okay, well I…uh…just wanted to say hello and properly introduce myself. I'm Edward Masen." He reached up to her and held out his hand so she could shake it.

Bella leaned over to reciprocate, and in the process, lost her balance, falling off of the rock and crashing into Edward sending them both to the ground.

Edward felt like there was sand sticking to his entire body made much worse by the fact that he was a total sweat ball. The wind had been knocked out of him, and he was unable to move.

"Shit. I'm such a fucking klutz. I'm so sorry, Edward Masen."

He opened his eyes to see her staring into them. She was straddling him, and besides being self-conscience about his sweaty self, there was nowhere else he would have rather been at that moment. He looked deeply into her eyes and did not like what he saw there at all.

Fear.

"Bella, it was an accident. Besides, you needed to get down sooner or later." He was trying his best to make light of the situation. He would take an accident like that any day of the week. He rubbed his hands on her arms and was surprised when she winced. "Oh, no. Did you hurt yourself?"

She quickly pulled the sleeves of her t-shirt down as far as they would go but not before he noticed some bruises on her biceps. "I'm fine. I'm just klutzy, that's all."

Edward didn't have a good feeling about her bruises or the way she was acting all defensive about them all of a sudden. He didn't want to push her, in fear that she wouldn't want to talk to him anymore. He had the feeling she would need a friend, and he hoped he could be that person if and when she needed him to be.

She pushed herself off of him and then held out her hand to help him up. He smiled at her and took her hand in his. Just the mere feel of her hand on his made his stomach flip flop. He noticed that she gasped when they touched, looking at him quizzically. They both stood there staring at each other as if time stood still.

Neither one of them seemed to want to let go of the other. Bella reached her other hand out and attempted to wipe some sand out of his hair. They both laughed when it barely budged. The slight tension of earlier was quickly forgotten.

"I'm a mess."

"A hot one at that."

"Why thank you, Bella," he said with a wink that made her swoon.

"Edward Masen, you're sweaty, which means you're hot!" she quipped.

He laughed and got a twinkle in his eye. "Bella, you're not so cool yourself."

When she looked at herself she gasped in mock horror. Her t-shirt was wet in places from Edward's sweat, and there was sand all over the front of her. Together they looked like two hot messes.

"There's only one way to fix this," Edward sang as he started to run toward the ocean.

Bella followed with laughter of her own.

Carlisle Cullen looked out to the beach with glee. It didn't seem like there was much he needed to do concerning them.

He walked into the main house, settled on his chase lounge, and relaxed to the distant sound of their joyful noise.


	7. Sporting Goods Store

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Sporting Goods Store

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**7. Sporting Goods Store**

Unfortunately, Carlisle wasn't the only one who was watching the two new friends as they wallowed in the deep blue ocean water.

Mike Newton awoke with quite a headache due to the large amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before. Making his way to the bathroom was a chore, but he was happy there was one connected to their room. After relieving himself and popping a few Advil into his mouth, his stomach growled with hunger.

He glanced around for Isabella but didn't give it much thought when she wasn't in the room. He glanced at the overstuffed chair in the corner with disgust when he noticed the blanket that was crumpled up in the cushion. Mike was not surprised to find that she had fallen asleep in a chair, undoubtedly reading some dumb ass book.

Mike shook his head, though not too hard considering the way it was throbbing, and let his mind wander to the future that had been set in stone for him since the day he was born. Newton's Outfitters was the king of all sporting goods stores in the Pacific Northwest. His father was a shrewd businessman who had worked hard to provide for his family's future.

Lucky for Mike, his sister, Claire, had no interest in being involved with the company. She married a marine, and they were currently living in Japan. As a wedding gift, the Newton's set up at trust fund in exchange for her relinquishing any rights to the family business. There was no way Mike Sr. was going to let his son-in-law possibly benefit from his hard work in the case of divorce.

Mike Newton Jr. had known Isabella Swan since high school when she moved to Forks to live with her father. He found her attractive from the moment he laid his eyes on her. He had tried for all of high school to lay more than just his eyes on her, but she was persistently dismissive. When she needed to find a job, he quickly convinced his father to hire her.

She worked there throughout high school and during breaks from college. Mr. and Mrs. Newton loved her like their own child, and she felt the same way about them. It was only a matter of time before she was expected to spend the holidays with them, and before she knew it, she was naturally coupled up with Mike. She continued to fight off his advances, as she wasn't attracted to his immature and obnoxious behavior whatsoever.

She knew the Newton's would be over the moon if the two of them became an item, but Bella wasn't about to be the cow that jumped over that moon. Mike just wasn't for her.

When Charlie Swan was diagnosed with dementia, Bella leaned heavily on the Newton's for support. After all, she was just a college student left alone to deal with such a thing. She moved home and was promoted at the store.

It was one winter night that things changed for the worse. She was working the evening shift when she received a phone call from the Forks Police Department. Charlie had been a Police Officer for years before he went on disability due to his diagnosis, and the guys stayed in constant contact.

The police were alerted when a neighbor called complaining of a man making a disturbance. Charlie had been found wandering their neighborhood in Bella's robe looking for their lost dog. The Swans hadn't had a family pet since Bella was four.

They picked him up and drove him home, calling Bella to let her know that they would stay with him until she got off of work. It was then that she realized Charlie was no longer safe at home alone.

Bella was ecstatic when she learned there was an assisted living facility for dementia/Alzheimer's patients a mere twenty-minute drive from their home. She set up a visit for the next day and felt confident that Charlie would be comfortable there.

Her joy turned into despair when she learned how much the facility cost. She couldn't understand how anyone could afford such a place. Charlie's disability income, along with his retirement accounts and house, pushed him above the level of income needed to get assistance.

When Bella did the math she realized that all of these things would only allow him to live there for a couple of years. Though his mind was slowly dying, his body was in good shape. Bella refused to move him somewhere only to have to move him again when his money ran out.

The Newton's were sympathetic during this time. They had grown fond of Charlie, and because they were even fonder of Isabella, they offered her a solution to her problem. She wasn't one for handouts but when they offered to make up the difference in payment to the facility, she found herself unable to refuse them.

Once Charlie was settled into his new home things slowly changed for her. The Newton's remained sweet as pie to her, but they started to consistently mention Mike and had started talking about the future…namely _their _future.

Bella was taken aback; clearly they couldn't think she would ever willingly choose a future with Mike. Willingly turned out to be the key word.

Mike Sr. knew that Mike Jr. had the work ethic of a slug, therefore holding all of his hope in the hard work of Isabella, and of the future grandkids he hoped to mold.

The next time Mike asked her to go out with him and she again politely turned him down, he laid it all out on the table for her.

He wanted her, and if she wanted Charlie's needs to be taken care of, she would at least act like she wanted him back.

Mike set his sights on Isabella and that was the way it was going to be. He knew she wasn't in love with him; hell, she barely even liked him, and it wasn't like he was in love with her either. He didn't need love; he needed a wife and then children.

Mike felt Isabella was lucky to have him; the future king of sporting goods. He couldn't understand why she wasn't falling at his feet. He was good-looking and had money. What else could the girl fucking want? Not to mention she refused to put out. It really didn't matter since he had no problem getting laid.

In fact, Mike had a set fuck date on Tuesdays with Bree in the stockroom. He'd wait for sex with Isabella and figured it would probably be as boring as she was anyway. For now, he was good with the dry humping and haphazard hand jobs she gave him. Soon he'd let her suck on his cock. He figured once she did that, she'd finally realize how good she had it.

Newton opened the curtains and squinted as he let his eyes adjust to the morning sun. If he was lucky, he'd catch a glimpse of Jessica's huge tits. What he wouldn't give to slide his johnson between those bad boys. He felt his dick twitch just thinking about it.

Unfortunately, Jessica was nowhere to be found. Instead he saw the usually reserved and quiet girl splashing around in the ocean, laughing and carefree with another guy.

He saw red. No one disrespected Mike Newton. Who did she think she was? He was definitely going to set her straight…and soon.

**Please review:)**


	8. Bedroom

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Bedroom

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**8. Bedroom**

Bella and Edward hadn't felt so carefree in a very long time. They got so caught up in their fun, they didn't notice Jessica Stanley standing at the shore staring at them.

It wasn't that Jessica was the jealous type; in her head no one would be foolish enough to cheat on her hot self. It was more that Edward was usually such a drag around her.

Conservative.

Stick in the mud.

Boring.

If Jessica needed excitement she knew who to get it from, and it wasn't from Edward. She was thankful she had many girlfriends to pass the time with.

It was a good thing the man was fine and totally gifted in his pants. For what Jessica thought he lacked in personality, he definitely made up for in the bedroom.

She enjoyed showing him off at the various affairs their families expected them to attend. It helped her social status to be seen with such a looker, and she knew that her parents sent them on this trip so that he could properly propose to her. In fact, their jeweler knew exactly what ring she expected him to buy her.

She knew for a fact that the Masens felt their union was a solid business decision, and that they didn't particularly care for her as a person, rather as Bruce Stanley's daughter. It was the way things worked amongst Seattle's high society. They were the golden couple.

Did she love Edward? If love meant knowing that he would always be at her beck and call and eye candy on her arm, then sure. Did he love her? What wasn't to love? What Jessica_ did _love was attention, and at the moment her soon to be fiancé's attention was focused on someone else.

She cleared her throat attempting to get their attention. For a minute she was mad that she left her string bikini in the bedroom. Nothing could get attention faster than a set of double D's. As it was, she was wrapped up in her silk robe and there was no way she'd even consider getting it wet. Not to mention, the ocean creeped her the hell out.

Edward preferred to run in the mornings, which was fine with her as long as he left her sleeping while he did so. She counted on her beauty sleep, along with cosmetics and a little botox, to keep her looking so good.

She had a bit of a headache and was in desperate need of a Chai Tea. A massage wouldn't hurt anyone either. She was going to have to ask that Cullen man if she could schedule one.

Her irritation started to grow as she stood on the beach wasting time. Jessica picked at her perfectly manicured nails and was about to yell for Edward, but the girl in the water suddenly stopped flailing about and looked right at her. Jessica gave the girl a sort of half wave which was meant to say, "tell my boyfriend I want some fucking tea, and ew, you're in the ocean with your clothes on."

She watched as the girl said something to Edward and wasn't all that pleased when the smile dropped from his face at the sight of her standing there. She suddenly felt like she was intruding on their moment, when instead there wasn't a way in hell he was going to have a 'moment' with someone other than her. How dare he?

They started to make their way to shore, and Jessica was even more appalled when she saw that Edward was fully clothed in his running gear to include his shoes. Then again, why was he splashing around in the water with the plain girl anyway?

"Really, Edward? If you needed exercise that bad, I could've given you quite a workout," Jessica said seductively while jutting out her chest.

There was no way the girl in front of her could possibly compare. She looked like a drowned rat; her hair scraggily dripping into the sand, and her less than ample chest framed by her wet t-shirt.

She thought she saw Edward roll his eyes at her but couldn't be for sure. "Jessica, I'd like you to meet Bella. Bella, this is Jessica."

Bella muttered a quick hello that sounded much different from the exuberant girl Jessica had just witnessed in the water.

"Hello, Bella. I see the water must be quite cold," she said while pointedly looking at Bella's chest.

Bella looked down at her hard nipples, clearly visible through her un-padded bra and t-shirt and quickly covered her chest with her arms.

Jessica did not get what a fun-loving guy like Mike was doing with the likes of her. It wasn't that she had done anything that struck Jessica as wrong, instead that she was someone who seemed to fade into the background.

A non-entity.

Unnoticeable.

Unremarkably plain.

Her toenail polish was even chipped. Jessica had to hold in a gasp when she saw that.

"Edward, I need to find out how to schedule a massage, and I need you to hunt down that kitchen lady and find me a Chai Tea. You know I can't function without one." Jessica pouted her lips and said, "puleeese" in full baby-talk mode.

Bella, without warning, flipped her head forward which sprayed water all over Jessica and her silk robe. If Bella realized it, she didn't let on, instead continued to fix her hair into a knot on the top of her head.

Jessica nearly screeched when she saw the water droplets all over her fancy robe. Edward couldn't help but smirk, as he was sure it was intentional. He had to hold back from laughing when he saw that a water droplet was tracing a path down her cheek; orange resdue in full effect from her god awful spray tan.

Quiet Bella definitely had some spunk. Edward couldn't help himself as he chanced a peek at her wet chest. He felt something inside of him stir when he saw her pink, perfectly hard nipples through her shirt. He thought her breasts were great; size B's if he had to guess. Most importantly, they were real. The chirp of Jessica's phone startled him enough to pull his eyes away from them.

She picked it up and immediately began to chatter incessantly while walking back toward the main house.

He looked into Bella's eyes and smiled at her, "That was the best run I've had in a very long time. I better go find the queen some tea before things get ugly."

He turned and followed Jessica back to the main house while Bella stood swooning at his retreating form.

**Yes, Mike is a dick, and Jess is a diva. **

**Please review:) **


	9. Book Store

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Book Store

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Thanks to everyone who's reading and especially to those who review:) Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**9. Book Store**

Bella walked over to retrieve her forgotten book that was laying in the sand. Books were such a huge part of her life, and she counted on them to get her through the rest of it. She spent endless hours reading to Charlie. Some days he would sit quietly and listen, and other days he read them to her. She got him subscriptions to Sports Illustrated and Fishing Weekly, and it seemed to be one of the highlights of his week.

One of the things she loved about the facility he was in was that there was a stocked fishing pond located right on the property. Charlie loved to use it and had become friendly with several other residents who shared his same passion. He said that he felt like he lived in a college dorm with the bonus of not having to go to class. Bella had no regrets about her decision and had proven that she'd do anything for her father.

Mike had started out as not so bad until he knew that he had her right where he wanted her. He turned into a complete belittling asshole. Bella knew that it became a power trip to him. The Prince of Sporting Goods was given a girl, just as he'd someday be given the keys to the sporting empire.

She knew he had a crush on her for a long time and couldn't understand why now that he had her, he treated her like garbage. He expected her to be seen and not heard, yet complained that she was boring and too quiet.

It bothered Mike that she preferred spending time in a book store rather than with him. She felt that she couldn't win with him but really didn't give a shit.

Bella sat down on the sandy beach and didn't realize that she'd started to cry until teardrops began rolling down her cheeks. As she pulled her knees into her chest, she became furious at the bruises she saw on her arms. She could take Mike saying nasty things to her; Charlie had taught her the sticks and stones saying years ago. It was when he manhandled her that she began to hate him.

She didn't feel as if she was being abused or anything because he didn't actually hit her, but she surely didn't appreciate when he put his hands on her at all. It started with little taps to get her attention and had lately grown into him physically grabbing and moving her.

He had no tolerance for her klutziness and had also started to trip her when she wasn't paying attention. It was no wonder that she preferred to be at a book store rather than with him. Fuck him, is what she wished she could say. The thought of actually having to do that on their wedding night was enough to make her gag.

Bella forced herself to get up and head back to her room. She was hoping Mike was still asleep since he was a belligerent drunk the night before. She didn't feel like dealing with his hungover ass once again. He acted like he was still in high school.

And if he mentioned one more time how she should get some tits like Jessica, Bella swore she was going to junk punch him.

Thinking about Jessica made her think about Edward Masen. A blind person could see that he was good looking but there was much more to him. Bella only hoped that Jessica was smart enough to appreciate him.

Taking a deep breath, Bella was thankful that she made a friend on her trip and would take what she could get regarding Edward. She felt drawn to him but they both belonged to other people.

She gasped at the realization that he might actually think she could like, let alone love, someone as shallow and callous as Mike, but it wasn't as if she could tell him that she couldn't stand her own fiancé without explaining that she was using his family to help her own.

She quietly opened the door to their room and was startled to see Mike sitting in the chair she had slept on.

"What the fuck did you do? Fall down like usual?" he spouted.

She looked at herself and would have laughed at her appearance if it wasn't for his angry glares. She was not only wet, but had stand stuck to her entire bottom half from when she sat down.

"I guess I didn't realize I was still wet when I sat down," she muttered making her way into the bathroom.

Before she could get inside Mike grabbed her arm to stop her. "Why are you wet in the first place, Isabella?"

Mike was waiting to see of she would dare lie right to his face.

"I, uh, went for a swim."

"In your fucking clothes? You have a swimsuit, or should I say a fucking leotard in your suitcase."

"Yeah, I know. Let go of me Mike. I already have bruises."

"I don't give a fuck. You're such a klutz anyone who knows you wouldn't even question why you have bruises. They're used to it. Not to mention, you're so pale you're almost see-through." He thought he was so funny he even made himself laugh.

"Why don't you get yourself out of those wet clothes. Hurry up, I'll be waiting right here. Oh, and try wearing your fucking ring for once!" he shouted as he tossed it her.

He let her go, and she quickly went into the bathroom to escape his presence.

Mike was going to show her how lucky she was to have him as soon as she cleaned herself, and the trail of sand she left, up. He undressed and laid on the bed waiting for her to finish showering.

Bella took as long as possible getting cleaned up. As she rinsed off under the lukewarm spray, she thought about what Mike said to her. He had a point; she was a klutz, was also pale and did bruise easily.

She was relieved that he hadn't pressed her on what she'd been doing on the beach.

**Yes, Mike's a jerk-off. Please review with some nasty names for him. You're going to need them come next chapter...**


	10. Movie Theatre

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Movie Theatre

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**10. Movie Theatre**

While Bella was in the shower, Mike started to stroke his flaccid cock. He thought back to his first blowjob. He took a girl named Lauren to the movies. He knew what he had heard about her and only hoped that it was true.

About halfway through the movie, she started to palm his dick though his pants. When she reached for his zipper, he almost came right then and there. He had never gotten a blowjob, let alone in a movie theatre.

All of a sudden, he was rock hard thinking about Lauren's hot little mouth. He'd have to look her up when they got home. Perhaps she'd let him take her back to the movie theatre.

Mike shook his head at the fact that thinking of a high school blowjob could get him hard in an instant, but Bella standing in front of him sopping wet didn't really do much for him. Granted, she was full of sand, but still.

While thoughts of Lauren's mouth were fresh in his head, his other head was responding nicely. Just when he was about to bust into the bathroom and demand that Bella get him off, he heard the water shut off.

He looked up, and she walked out, fully fucking dressed of course, having the nerve to gasp when she saw him sprawled out on the bed in front of her. She quickly composed herself but was clearly disgusted. He already had a thin sheet of sweat on his forehead and was making gross grunting noises while touching himself.

Though disgusted, Bella knew she had to take care of business in order for Mike to be slightly bearable. Lucky for her it never took very long.

She robotically walked over to the bed, but was taken aback when Mike pushed her hand away as she attempted to touch him. Bella's relief was short lived when he took her by the hair and not so gently guided her to his dick.

Her stomach rolled, but she knew she'd have to take the next step sooner rather than later. There was no way she was giving the fucker her virginity before their wedding. In fact, she was heavily thinking about giving it to anyone else before they were married, though her prospects were non-existent at the moment.

If it didn't take her long to get him off with her hand, she was hoping it would be even faster with her mouth. The more he grabbed her hair, the more it was pissing her off. She opened her mouth and took him inside. He grunted and began thrusting while continuing to push her head toward him.

Bella tried to let her mind take her away from the situation, but Mike, though not totally well endowed, was more than she could take in. Without warning for either of them, Bella gagged. Mike was so into the moment, he took it as a moan and thrust harder.

Bella pushed him as hard as she could away from her and let the contents of her stomach expel all over his crotch.

She ran to the bathroom and proceeded to vomit once again. She could hear Mike in the other room cussing like a sailor. It wasn't as if she meant to throw up; he made her. Then again, it was fitting since he made her sick to her stomach as it was.

Bella rinsed out her mouth and grabbed a wet towel to at least help him clean himself up. When she opened the door and walked out, he pushed past her and slammed the door. "Clean up the fucking sand, Isabella."

She did as she was told, and scribbled a note telling him she went to the cafe. It wasn't as if she was particularly hungry; she simply didn't want to be alone with him after what had happened.

When she made her way downstairs, Carlisle met her with a smile. "Good morning, Isabella."

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. Please, call me Bella," she stated.

He loved the sound of her nickname. Bella. Yes, that was much more fitting. Isabella sounded so formal, and this girl seemed so genuine and down to earth.

"Please, call me Carlisle. Can I walk you to breakfast, my dear?"

"Sure, but I wanted to ask you if there was somewhere I could go to place a call to my father," she asked nervously.

"Of course. I can show you the way, and then we can head over together if that's okay?" He was wondering where her fiancé was, but it was still early and he had heard that a few of his guests over indulged at the pool party.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

He led her to a phone in the parlor and gave her some privacy. She was in a much different mood than she had been earlier that morning. Carlisle was wondering what had changed since then.

Bella hung up the phone and looked devastated. Carlisle felt terrible for the nice girl. "Everything okay at home?"

"My father has dementia and today just isn't a good day. He seems extra confused. It's hard, you know?"

"I'm sorry," he said while patting her on the back. "He's lucky to have you. If there's anything I can do, please let me know. Feel free to use that phone anytime you want."

She smiled at him, and he led her outside.

Two other couples were a short distance ahead of them. Edward wasn't one of them, and it took Bella by surprise to find that she was a bit disappointed.

It would do her no good to become attached to someone she wasn't going to see again after the trip. She blushed when he was the first person who came to mind when thinking about who she'd want to give her virginity to instead of Mike. If only he didn't have a girlfriend who looked like a Barbie Doll, if only he didn't have a girlfriend.

Bella wasn't going to interfere in someone else's relationship. She didn't care about her own, but not only did that make her look bad, she didn't want to believe Edward was a cheater. She knew for a fact that Mike had sex with Bree on Tuesdays and was grateful so that the pressure was off of her.

She shuddered at the thought. Before she knew it, they were at the quant little cafe that was nestled on a rocky overlook. The view was breathtaking.

Though the day started out good and then turned to shit for Bella, she felt a little better at seeing the gorgeous landscape.

**Told ya Mike was a: fucking cunt nugget ball sucking dick wad ass wipe jizz faced cum  
bucket back door loving doucherag (according to pamaroo) and dickwad, fucknut, prick, dickies wonder (according to Eternally Addicted). LMAO!**


	11. Cafe

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Cafe

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**11. Cafe **

When Bella walked into the seaside cafe with Carlisle, she was overtaken with the aroma of delicious breakfast foods. Her stomach growled as if on cue, and Carlisle chuckled.

"Help yourself, Bella. Will Mike be joining us this morning?"

"I'm not really sure," Bella said with a grimace. "He had a few things to take care of."

Carlisle was curious as to what type of things those were, but he didn't press her on the subject. In fact, he liked the more care-free attitude she seemed to have when he wasn't around.

He pulled a chair out for Bella at a table that was already occupied by one couple. Bella was taken aback when she saw the look that Carlisle gave to the woman. Also interesting was how she looked at him the exact same way and that the man sitting next to her saw it and smiled as well.

"Esme, my darling, this is Bella," he said as he took her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Bella, this is my lovely Esme and her friend, Paul."

"Hi," Bella said, relieved that she wasn't sitting in the middle of some sort of love triangle. She sat down and felt very comfortable.

"Hello, Bella. Glad you could join us. Esme, here, needs someone to girl talk with. I do the best that I can but sometimes she needs a _real_ girl." Paul was smiling when he looked as Esme. You could tell how close they were and how much he cared about her.

Carlisle excused himself, but promised to be back in a bit to check on them. Bella was wondering how long they had felt like that about each other and decided that if Esme wanted to tell her, she would. Bella wasn't one to pry.

The cafe was set up buffet style so the three of them went to check it out. Mrs. Cope was standing at attention making sure everything was just perfect, and it was.

Bella had never seen so much food before. There was an omelet station, a Belgian waffle station, a fruit bar, and an entire section full of seafood. Esme grabbed a few things and headed back to her seat, while Paul piled up his plate with food until it was heaping.

Bella was thankful that she didn't feel sick after vomiting. She ordered an omelet and grabbed an apple and a banana. When her cheesy, veggie omelet was handed to her, she turned to head back to her table and was stunned when her banana rolled off of her plate and onto the ground. Her first instinct was to lean toward it, but when she did that, her apple flew off of the plate and was also headed toward the ground.

Before she knew what had happened, a shadow appeared in front of her and caught the apple handing it back to her. She looked up and locked eyes with Edward. Her breath hitched, and she felt herself blush.

"Thank you, Edward Masen."

"You're welcome, Bella."

She felt desire flow throughout her body when he handed the apple back and his fingers grazed hers. Go figure, Edward touches her hand and she wants to jump his bones, she sees Mike naked and instantly wants to flee. Fuck her life, she thought.

"Edward, where is my freshly squeezed orange juice?"

Bella and Edward both turned their heads toward the source of the annoying voice. Jessica was sitting at a table in the corner with nothing but fruit on her plate. He looked at Bella and rolled his eyes. It was amusing that he found Jessica's demands ridiculous.

"They're making it for you," he said sternly.

Bella smiled and walked back to her table, albeit, this time a little more carefully.

Esme was trying to be discreet, but couldn't stop looking at the two of them and smiling a knowing smile. For they looked at each other exactly the way she and Carlisle looked at one another.

Bella was devouring her omelet and only looked up when she heard a shriek. Jessica was on the ground in the middle of the cafe and everyone couldn't help but stare. Once she checked her breasts to make sure they were still inflated, she grasped her ankle.

"My ankle!" she exclaimed.

Jake was by her side in an instant. He and Edward lifted her up and carried her over to her table. An ice pack was quickly sent over to the table by the wait staff. When Bella looked over, the three of them were staring at her, and Jessica was pointing in her direction.

Bella was confused until she looked over to where Jessica slid and noticed the banana she had dropped was smashed on the floor.

"Shit," she breathed.

Esme placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Of course the one time she gets up, she slips."

"This is going to be a nightmare. I'm already pretty sure she can't stand me."

"Keep your eyes open, my dear. Keep your eyes open."

Bella got up and walked over to their table. She didn't care how mad Jessica was, or how dirty the looks she was shooting Bella were, she needed to at least apologize.

"I'm sorry, Jessica. Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? My ankle is swollen and throbbing. Edward, can you get me more ice?"

Edward hesitantly walked away in search of a fresh bag of ice leaving Bella with Jessica.

"Okay, well I was just checking to make sure you were alright."

"Next time you drop something, pick it up! Oh wait, I'm sure you were waiting for _my_ boyfriend to save the day. Well, guess what? Get a life. You can't even carry a plate without fucking it up. Go back to your little table with your…" she looked over at Bella's table and laughed. "See, Mike can't even stand to be with you, you're the third wheel."

Bella shook her head, and as much as she didn't want to let them, Jessica's words stung. She was right.

She turned and headed back to her table extremely embarrassed. She heard Jessica thanking Edward for the ice and felt worse when she told him she knew a few ways he could make her feel better. It didn't take a genius to know that she was speaking loudly for Bella's benefit.

When Bella reached her table, Esme pointedly asked if she would accompany her outside. They headed out of the cafe together.

Bella chanced a departing look at Jessica and was shocked to see her smirking.

**This story is written based on twenty-five prompts meaning it will be twenty-five chapters and possibly an epilogue. They must be posted by May 31st to complete the challenge. **

**Please review, we're nearly halfway there!**


	12. Parking Lot

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Parking Lot

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**12. Parking Lot **

Bella and Esme walked for a bit until they settled in the shade at the edge of the cafe parking lot. Esme looked pale and when Bella inquired, she told her about the cancer.

Esme felt like she could talk to Bella, and talk she did. She told her how the doctors had basically given up on her, even though she hadn't given up on herself. She came on the trip to enjoy herself in paradise and to come to terms with her demise.

When Bella saw the look of pure joy on Esme's face as she spoke of Carlisle, she couldn't help but smile.

"Life's too short, Bella. And sometimes not fair. I mean, I'm dying, and I meet the love of my life. Go figure."

Bella thought about what Esme said. You just never knew what type of curve ball life would throw you. She certainly never thought she'd be a lifer at Newton's, not to mention being married off to their sleazy son.

Bella felt like Esme was someone she could confide in, but before she could say anything, Paul came out with a cup of tea for Esme. "Here you are. I was looking for you girls. One minute you were eating, and the next you disappeared."

"Paul, let's face it, you lost sight of us the minute Jake walked into the room," Esme joked.

"Guilty as charged," he said with a grin.

Bella couldn't help but smirk. After all, the little man was a looker.

"Esme, Carlisle said he would see you this afternoon but instructed me to make sure you drank all of your tea. I'm heading back with Jake," he said motioning across the parking lot where Jake was waving from his golf cart.

"Care for a ride on da cart?"

"That sounds great," Esme replied.

"I think I'll just hang out here for awhile. I really don't feel like going back yet."

"Are you sure, Bella? I can wait with you."

"No, Esme, you go ahead. I'm fine, really."

Bella sat in the parking lot in silence. She wasn't sure what was on the agenda for the day, but she was anxious to find out. There was no way she was going to sit by the pool all day and watch Mike get drunk again.

She smelled him before she saw him, musky and all man, Edward.

He sat down next to her on the parking block. "Hey, it wasn't your fault, Bella."

"Edward, thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I dropped the banana and didn't pick it up. How is it _not_ my fault? She has to hate me for sure now. First her robe, and now her ankle."

"Bella, a banana is a pretty big piece of fruit, yes?" he nodded, but did not wait for an answer. "So, she should have seen it on the ground and avoided it, yes?" he nodded again, and she couldn't help but smile. "Therefore, it was _her_ fault she slid on a banana in the middle of the floor."

It was as if it was Edward's job to make Bella feel better. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until they heard the rumble of Jake's golf cart.

"Hello, my friends!" he exclaimed. He was in a jovial mood, and Bella smiled, as she knew it had something to do with Paul.

"Hello," they said in unison.

"I better get going. For some reason," he looked at her and continued, "_she _doesn't feel like she can walk back and sent me out here to 'fetch' the golf cart." He smirked when he said 'fetch', and Bella had to suppress a giggle. "I'm guessing you don't want to ride along with us," he asked with a crooked grin.

"Um, no. Walking sounds much better to me!"

Jake winked at Bella, having just overheard their conversation and walked inside with Edward. Bella was ready to walk back when she heard Jake and smiled to herself. "Jessica, I've been told to come and fetch you. Da golf cart awaits."

Once Bella reached the main house she went to her room to change into her swimsuit. She was relieved to find that Mike was not there. When she pulled it out of her suitcase, she took a good look at it. It didn't look like a leotard to her, though it was a rather conservative one-piece bathing suit.

She shrugged and put it on. It was no wonder girls like Jessica attracted all of the attention. When Bella reached the pool area, the rest of the couples were already there. She spotted Mike on one of the lounge chairs, and when he spotted her, he shot her a dirty look.

Carlisle came out with Jake nipping at his heels. "My friends, I hope you enjoyed your breakfast. We have a few options for today. A couple of you have requested massages. I have those all set up and will give you the details shortly. Those of you who want to relax by the pool can do so, and the rest of you can accompany Coach Clapp to the beach where he will take you on a snorkeling adventure."

The couples were left to decide amongst themselves for a few minutes and then were instructed as to where and when to meet. Esme and Paul were settled under the veranda by the pool, while Jessica sat in a chair with her ankle propped up.

The big guy, Emmett, along with his beautiful wife, Rosalie, were lined up for the snorkeling trip with the tiny, pretty girl and her boyfriend with the shaggy, longer hair.

Edward was sitting next to Jessica staring longingly out at the beach, while Bella made her way over to Mike. "What do you want to do today?"**  
**

"Oh, feeling better I see?" He leered at her, and it made her want to vomit all over him again.

"Mike, can't we just forget that happened? It's not like I did it on purpose or anything. I'm sorry."

"Isabella, next time you're going to do it right. In fact, I might find someone to suck me off in front of you so you can learn how the fuck you're supposed to do it."

Carlisle's stellar hearing allowed him to listen to Mike perfectly from where he was standing. He was absolutely disgusted. Bella did not deserve such treatment, and he wondered why she put up with it. _There just had to be more to their story_, he thought.

"I didn't come over here to fight with you. What do you want to do today?"

"I want to chill by the pool. I had a Bloody Mary and think I could start really drinking soon."

"Do you mind if I go snorkeling then?"

He looked around to see who was in line for the excursion. When he spotted Edward at Jessica's side, he said that he didn't care where she went.

Bella loved the ocean and was excited to see what was underneath the surface.

**Who likes to snorkel? I swear I almost drowned. My tube went underwater while I was breathing, and I choked on saltwater for freaking ever! Bleh!**


	13. Garage

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Garage

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**13. Garage **

Carlisle was relieved when Mike decided to stay back at the pool. He knew that Jessica wanted a couple's massage, but he somehow needed to figure out a way to get Edward snorkeling. Not only to spend more time with Bella, but because he saw Edward looking out at the ocean with want.

He looked over at Esme and had an idea. His lover could benefit from aromatherapy, and he wanted her to feel pampered. He whispered in her ear and she eagerly agreed with his plan. He promised Jessica a couple's massage, but he was hoping as long as she was serviced, she'd be satisfied.

He saw Edward begrudgingly get up to help her into the house, so he took Esme's hand and also guided her towards the house.

"Jessica, you look like you could use a massage today. I'm so glad I can accommodate you," Carlisle crooned smoothly. "I wanted to ask you for a favor. See, my lovely friend Esme is ailing with cancer and has been sore all morning. I think it would greatly improve her day, and maybe her whole trip, if she could also get a massage."

Jessica suddenly glared at him, but remained silent.

"What Carlisle is trying to say is that there are only two masseuses on hand today."

A light went off in Jessica's head, and she looked relieved. "Edward, you don't mind, do you?"

Esme and Carlisle chanced a hopeful look at each other. Their plan was working out just as they…well…planned.

"No, that's fine. Anything to make you ladies feel better."

Carlisle wasn't sure if Edward was onto them, really didn't want a massage, really wanted away from Jessica, or was just a genuine guy. He guessed it was all of the above.

He walked out with Edward after saying goodbye to Esme and Jessica. Carlisle laid it on thick thanking Jessica for understanding and also told her if she needed anything for her ankle to let him know.

Edward walked out of the house with a spring in his step.

Carlisle wasn't quite sure what to do about Mike. He knew Bella would have a much better time without him but was well aware of Mike's foul mood over oral sex gone wrong.

Much to his delight, Mike was passed out on a lounge chair snoring so loud Carlisle was surprised he could sleep through it.

When Edward saw that Mike was sleeping and that Bella wasn't near him, he was hopeful she was snorkeling. Yes, he was attracted to her, but more than that, he just wanted to spend some more time with her. After all, they were friends.

Edward walked down to the beach and noticed the group huddled around a garage in the corner that he hadn't noticed before. He couldn't help but laugh when he observed Coach Clapp attempt to blow his whistle through the mask.

Clapp took off the mask in frustration and loudly blew his whistle to maintain the group's attention. "Son, is it just you?" he yelled.

"Yep," Edward answered.

"Perfect. That makes an even number. Hurry up. Alright, here's your gear." The coach threw a netted bag at Edward that was filled with flippers, a mask and a snorkel. "And you are?"

The group turned to look at the newcomer, and Edward gave Bella a little wave. "I'm Edward."

"Alright folks. Give me a few minutes to get set up. Can you guys introduce yourselves to Edward?"

The big guy was the first to walk up and introduce himself as Emmett and his wife as Rosalie. Next, the laid back surfer looking guy with a Southern accent introduced himself as Jasper, and before he could introduce his girlfriend, she jumped right in saying her name was Alice. He obviously knew Bella, but he took a hold of her hand anyway.

"Edward Masen," she said with a smile.

Coach Clapp blew his whistle, which instantly shut everyone up. Coach Clapp waved them over and behind the garage was a row of six wave runners.

"Hell yes!" Emmett exclaimed.

Even Rosalie looked thrilled. Alice grabbed onto Jasper, and Bella looked at Edward and then back at the number of wave runners.

Edward was watching her and realized that they'd be paired up. He was overjoyed that Bella would be wrapping her arms around him. Before he knew it, he was fantasizing about her legs being wrapped around him instead.

"…right, Ed? Ed?" Edward felt a jab to his side and turned to see Emmett staring at him.

"What?"

"You okay, dude? You look a little hot or something. I was just saying that this place kicks some serious ass. It's just what me and Rosie needed. Between you and me, she's just been miserable since the last IVF didn't take."

Edward realized that Emmett needed someone to vent to and didn't mind lending an ear as long as he didn't get jabbed in the ribs again. That fucker was strong…and big. Big and strong. Edward thought the heat might be getting to him. He felt giddy.

He looked over at Bella who was nodding appropriately to Alice who hadn't shut up. Bella looked a bit relieved when the coach waved her and Jasper over to him to get on their jet ski.

Everyone quickly shed their excess clothing and strapped their life jackets into place. Edward tried to catch a glimpse of Bella's swimsuit but she was already done fastening her life coat. Edward knew what he was doing when he turned toward her and slowly took his shirt off. He accidentally on purpose dropped his life jacket and then stretched before he bent down to pick it up.

Edward felt Bella's eyes on him and smirked. He knew all the hours he spent literally running away from his life would come in handy. He had a muscularly toned body, with a broad chest and a slim waist. He fastened his jacket and watched as Alice and Jasper got on their jet ski.

Jasper pulled away, and if one didn't know better, they'd swear he was someone's grandfather the way he was putting away from the shore.

Emmett and Rosalie maneuvered theirs perfectly. It was obvious they were no strangers to a jet ski.

Next it was their turn. Edward got behind the controls and then helped Bella up behind him. She grabbed onto the straps of his life jacket loosely and when Edward took off, she jerked backwards.

"Shit, sorry," she yelled.

"That's alright, pretty girl. Hang on tight."

She did as he told her to and reveled in the feel of his soft skin in her hands. She inhaled and was accosted by his sweet scent with traces of salt water in the air. She came to a sudden realization; everything felt like it would be okay as long as Edward was by her side, or in this case in front of her.

**I've been jet skiing lots of times. Once, it broke down in the middle of the lake, and I got seasick waiting for someone to come and fix it. Another time my boyfriend's elbows hit my thighs so much I couldn't walk the next day. #trufax**


	14. Italian Restaurant

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Italian Restaurant

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**14. Italian Restaurant **

They followed Coach Clapp as he raced the wave runner through the waves of the open ocean. Bella had never been on a jet ski or snorkeling either for that matter. She was enjoying the feel of the wind on her body and loved the sense of adventure that she felt.

Edward was so enthralled with the way her hands felt on his body. He didn't think he would ever get tired of the way his body felt under her touch and the way his entire being seemed to light up when she was around. He felt alive, and he liked it…a lot.

Jessica would never do something like this with him for fear of chipping a nail or popping a boob, not to mention how bad the ocean creeped her out. Jessica was completely hesitant to do anything that would potentially harm her breasts, and Edward figured it was only a matter of time before they popped since they looked like two overfilled balloons.

In fact, her new boobs were a bone of contention for him as it was. She had told him she was going to a spa for the weekend and instead came home with huge knockers after he had told her how he felt about it when she had asked weeks before.

It wasn't that he was against breast implants per se, but Jessica had nice enough tits to begin with. A girl only got them that big when they wanted attention. Edward wasn't stupid, and he surely wasn't blind. He just didn't really give a shit.

Before long 'the coach' was slowing down and motioning for the rest of them to do the same. Up ahead was a floating dock that he was tying his jet ski to. Edward wondered how the hell he knew where he was going in the vast ocean.

Once they were all secured, they were instructed to put on their gear. Clapp explained that there was a coral reef below and told them a little bit about all of the different sea life there was to observe.

He got into the water first, and the rest of the group soon followed. The group naturally coupled off and explored.

Though Edward was no stranger to snorkeling, he loved seeing the look on Bella's face as she did it for the first time. She was awestruck, and her joy was rubbing off on him. The water temperature was perfect, and the reef was beautiful.

Emmett and Rose were able to forget about their heartache for a while which was a welcome relief for them. They enjoyed swimming around together, and heartache aside, they were still very much in love.

Alice and Jasper were a sight to see. Jasper was a terrible swimmer and looked every bit of awkward as he tried to maneuver the flippers, snorkel, and life jacket. Alice kept taking her snorkel out so she could crack up. Her laughter continuously filled the air. Jasper wanted to be mad and tell her to be quiet but she looked so happy, it made him happy too.

After snorkeling for some time, Clapp told them he'd be back in a bit and that they should swim straight ahead. They did as he said and were surprised at the sandbar that was only a short distance away.

They were able to take of their gear and relax in the sand. They saw Clapp ride up to a motorboat where he was given some sort of duffle bag. No one really paid him much attention until he made his way back to the dock and tied up his jet ski.

He lifted the bag off and set it in the water making his way toward the others.

"That has got to be the coolest fucking floating bag ever. Imagine all the beer you could fit in that bitch!" Emmett exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, and Jasper heartily agreed. "It's tiring trying to figure out how to flipper and then making sure you don't go too far under so you don't end up drinking gallons of saltwater. I'm just happy I'm not the first bastard to drown in a life jacket!"

"Oh, Jazz. Thanks for coming with me. I owe you," Alice said seductively.

"Damn straight," he drawled.

The smell of food was getting stronger and stronger as Clapp neared the sandbar. Bella's stomach growled on cue.

She felt herself start to blush until Edward's stomach growled too. He smiled at her in understanding. "I'm hungry."

Edward didn't only mean for the food in Clapp's bag but also for the girl sitting next to him. Bella totally understood his hunger. Just being near him made her feel things she had long ago dismissed as fiction. She had accepted her fate in order to be a good daughter to Charlie.

She looked at Edward and made her decision. Wrong or not, she wanted him inside of her. She knew she'd remember her first time for the rest of her life, and there was no way Mike deserved that piece of her. It was the only thing she could still control. She didn't take Edward as the cheating type but only hoped he would do her that favor. It would only be once and then they could get back to their lives when the trip was over.

Emmett helped Clapp carry the bag onto the sandbar. He opened it, and the smell of Italian food had never been so welcoming. In fact, everyone agreed that it smelled better than any Italian Restaurant they'd ever eaten at.

Alice helped him pass out the plastic containers of food and smiled when she tossed Emmett a beer. "Anyone else?"

Edward raised his hand along with Jasper. Alicetossed out two more and then took three bottles of wine out of the bag. She smiled when she read a note attached to one of them.

_Alice, _

_I hope you're having a great time. I have selected these for you girls out of my personal collection of fine wines. Make sure you read the labels carefully and give them to the correct person. _

_Enjoy~ Carlisle_

Alice found it amusing that the note was addressed to her. Carlisle was certain she would be the one to take charge of their lunch. She looked at the bottles of wine carefully. It was obvious which one belonged to each of the girls.

She smiled when she read _Alice in Wonderland _on one of them, and then handed Bella her bottle, which read _Sunblushed Bellisima. _Bella wasn't a big drinker but figured when in Rome, or in this case when on an island, why the hell not?

Alice handed Rose her bottle cautiously. _Healing Rose Petals. _Alice had been friends with Rose since high school and knew how hard her failed attempts at becoming a mother had hit her. It was the reason that Alice persuaded her to take this trip in the first place. She needed a well-deserved break from real life; somewhere she could rest, reconnect with Emmett, and heal.

Rose looked up and met Alice's eyes with a glimmer of hope in her own.

**Today's plan was to sit by the pool. Mother Nature had other plans...it's 70 degrees and looks like rain. That's alright...my face and shoulders look like fried bacon from yesterday. I love your reviews so much that I want more.**


	15. Department Store

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Department Store

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**I think you're going to like this one...**

**15. Department Store **

The new friends ate their delicious food and drank their delicious drinks. The girls were very happy with the wine that Carlisle sent, and the guys were thankful for the beer. Coach Clapp cleaned up and let them know that they had plenty of time before they had to head back. He put his hat over his face and laid down in the sand to rest.

Edward was amazed at how quickly he, Jasper and Emmett became friends. They were very easy to get along with, and they made him feel comfortable right from the start. Edward hoped to see them after the trip when he learned they lived just twenty minutes away from him.

You couldn't help but love Emmett's boisterous personality; he seemed like such a huge-hearted, genuine guy. Edward hoped that he and Rose would make it through their trying times.

Jasper was laid back and reminded Edward of a stoned surfer dude. They both shared a passion for all types of music with folk rock being their favorite. They made plans to go to see Bobby Long together the next time he was in town.

It was easy to see how Jasper's calming personality complemented Alice's high-strung nature. He was the ying to her yang. Edward had no idea what that even meant, but knew that he'd always liked the symbol whenever he saw it.

If anyone was confused at how Edward and Bella had ended up together, they didn't show it. In fact, it seemed perfectly normal that the six of them were together. Edward and Bella tried to keep thoughts of Jessica and Mike out of their heads. After all, they wanted to enjoy themselves.

Alice and Rosalie made sure that they included Bella in their conversations, and they were careful not to make her feel out of place due to their close friendship.

The more the girls drank, the chattier Alice became. Bella was amused by Alice's excitability. She was feeling pretty good but hadn't had quite as much to drink as the other two. Alice was talking a mile a minute about some dresses she was designing for a huge department store chain.

It was fascinating to listen to, though Bella couldn't imagine having so much passion for clothing. According to Alice, fashion was not only her career, but also her life.

"I wonder if there's anywhere to shop on the island. After all, it's not a vacation unless I can put a serious dent in my credit card. Bella, you totally have to come shopping with us."

Bella agreed to go with her new friends if there was indeed a department store on the island. Alice was overjoyed when she learned that Bella lived a mere fifteen minutes away from her. She promised that they would keep in touch once their trip was over, and Alice even went as far as to tell Bella that they were going to be great friends.

Before Rose knew what had hit her, Emmett had her over his shoulder and was running into the water with her. He tossed her into the air, and she landed in the ocean with a loud splash. When she came up for air, she went right for him. It was refreshing to see them wrestling in the waves.

"That's the Rose I know and love," Alice said wistfully.

Jasper grabbed her hand, and they walked along the sandbar leaving Edward and Bella by themselves.

"So, how'd you like snorkeling?"

"I loved it!" Bella flashed Edward her biggest and buzzed smile.

"Things seemed to work out just perfectly today. Well_, I _think they did anyhow," Edward looked at her pointedly while bumping her with his shoulder.

"Um yeah," she said bumping him back. "The day started out pretty great, and has gotten even better since we left the island."

"I've been snorkeling many times, but this was by far my favorite."

She hoped it was because he was with her. Bella felt flutters in her stomach and desires down below. The liquid courage was helpful as she leaned into him. "I'll always remember my first time, Edward Masen."

They locked eyes and the overwhelming desire they both felt to get even closer was obvious to the both of them.

Her lips parted as he moved toward them with his own. At that point neither one of them cared about anything else. Thoughts of her controlling fiance disappeared with the sensation of his fingertips brushing along her arms. Goosebumps appeared, and it wasn't because she was cold. The minute she felt his soft lips on hers, she let out a soft moan. Was it possible to have an orgasm just from one simple kiss?

Her hand reached up and grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck, softly pulling him even closer to her. Their soft kiss became more frenzied and turned passionately into the need for more. His tongue grazed her lips, begging for entrance, which she gladly granted. When their tongues touched, Bella felt fireworks.

They moved perfectly in synch, and it took everything Edward had not to throw her down and have his way with her in front of his new friends. The need to claim her as his was overwhelming. He didn't let himself think; he just felt. The way she was tugging on his hair made him feel so wanted. Wrong never felt so right.

They were so into each other, they didn't realize Alice and Jasper heading back from their walk. It wasn't until they heard Alice giggle, that they reluctantly pulled their lips apart.

"Ed, you want to take a dip?" Jasper asked, flashing him a knowing smile.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty hot out here." The double entendre wasn't lost on anyone.

Bella was silently smiling when Alice plopped down next to her. She wasn't sure what to say since she'd been caught making out with someone other than her fiancé.

"So, Edward, huh?"

"Look, Alice, there's a lot going on, and I'm not sure where to start, but all I know is that no one has ever made me feel the way he does."

"Bella, it's obvious by looking at the two of you that you're not the only one who feels that way. Now, the question is, what to do about it?"

"You know what?" She wasn't looking for Alice to answer so she continued. "I'm going to have the time of my life on this trip because real life is going to smack me in the face soon enough."

Bella's only hope that 'real life' wasn't actually going to smack her but one could never be sure when dealing with Mike. One thing was for certain; she didn't expect him to want her to give him a blow job anytime soon.

Alice hoped her new friends could figure out a way to be together regardless of the two that they came on the trip with. Those two obnoxious people didn't make Edward or Bella light up the way they did when they were together.

Bella used it as her chance to ask Alice for some fashion advice. If she planned to really catch Edward's eye...and some other noteworthy parts of him...it wouldn't kill her to step up her wardrobe a bit.

Alice readily agreed to help her. Grabbing the strap of her swimsuit she exclaimed, "I'm going to turn you into a sexy bitch starting with this, Granny Swan."

That even got a snort out of Rose, who they hadn't even realized was standing next to them, and Bella had to admit that her swimwear was lacking. Well, actually her swimwear wasn't lacking; there was too much of it.

"Mike told me it looked like a leotard. As if I would ever be graceful enough to be a dancer."

There was sudden silence, and Bella wondered what was going on.

Rose sat down next to them, and Alice took her hand. "Being a dancer isn't all it's cracked up to be."

**It's hard to tell if a kiss s steamy when you're writing it. I'd much rather act it out by kissing Edward...and lucky for me my hubs is named Edward...though he goes by his middle name so I guess sighing 'Edward' would still be a little strange. Hmph. **


	16. Ballet Studio

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Ballet Studio

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**16 Ballet Studio**

"Bella, be happy you're klutzy. No offense," Rose stated while eyeing Bella's bruised arms. "I spent my whole youth inside a ballet studio. What started off as fun, ended up in disaster."

Bella sat wide-eyed while Alice nodded for her to continue.

"At first I was like every other little girl. I fantasized about being a ballerina. My mom let me pick out any little dance outfit I wanted, and she made a big deal out of fixing my hair in a bun. The older I got, the teachers realized that I had potential. Plus, I still loved to dance. It wasn't until I hit puberty that things changed." She looked wistfully out to the ocean where Emmett was swimming.

"Rose, you're doing great," Alice encouraged.

"When I started to mature, my parents put the pressure on me to stay in shape and keep dancing. By then, ballet became something that I did, and not necessarily something that I wanted to do. My chest kept growing and so did my waistline. I was what they started to call 'big boned' which just didn't cut it in the ballet world. I was still graceful, and one hell of a ballet dancer, but the guys started to have a hard time with lifts and the awkwardness of me being bigger than them. There wasn't much I could do about my chest, but I started to diet like a motherfucker. You name it: laxatives, diet pills, and caffeine." She laughed but it sounded hollow and didn't reach her eyes.

"The more weight I lost, the more praise I received. It became addicting; so addicting that if I gained any weight at all, I was obsessed with figuring out how to lose that and more. It started with calorie counting and ended with a miscarriage."

"Oh god, Rose. I'm so sorry." Bella couldn't imagine what it was like to have such meddling parents since Charlie was nothing like that.

"My mother refused to believe anything was wrong with me until I collapsed in the middle of a performance. The doctors told her I needed help, and if it wasn't for my father, I'm sure she would've ignored them. They set me up with a therapist who helped me see that there was more to life than ballet."

Rose noticed that the guys had joined the group and reached out her hand for Emmett.

"Meeting this guy saved my life. No one makes me feel as beautiful as he does. He made me see that it's not a crime to eat a piece of pizza and that I can workout without literally trying to kill myself. I only wish I didn't fuck up my body so bad that it affects him."

"Baby, it's not your fault," Emmett whispered. "You were just a teenager."

"I got pregnant on our honeymoon. My periods had stopped, so we were surprised, yet so excited. I miscarried right before our first doctor's appointment at nine weeks. The second time was right after we told our family and friends at thirteen weeks. My mother had the nerve to tell me at that least I wouldn't get fat," Rose said with disdain.

Emmett took over. "After that we waited awhile to try again. We were happy to just be together and weren't ready for another loss. We tried for two years with no results and then consulted a high-risk fertility specialist. The doctors couldn't find any reason for the miscarriages and said that maybe Rosie's body just needed to heal. Our first in-vitro attempt failed, and they told us we can try again next month." He reached out and took Rose's chin in his hand forcing her to look at him. "Rose, you know how much I love you, and if we never have kids, I'll still be very happy to spend my life with only you."

Alice and Jasper were holding hands and smiling at them, while Bella felt her eyes well up with tears. After seeing how committed Rose and Emmett were, Edward was even more convinced that there was no way marrying Jessica made sense to anyone other than his or her families. He wanted what they had and decided he wasn't going to settle for anything less. He hoped he could stick to his guns when he got home.

Edward instinctively reached up and brushed away Bella's tears. "Don't cry, pretty girl."

The startling blow of a whistle effectively ended the topic of conversation. Coach Clapp clapped for them to get a move on. The six new friends got into the water and headed for their jet skis. It was time to head back.

Meanwhile, back on the island, Carlisle was having a lovely day with his lady. While Esme was getting massaged, Carlisle was in the greenhouse perfecting the contents of Esme's morning tea. While he was there, he picked up the perfect combination for Rose. He then went to his wine cellar and chose the perfect gifts for the girls. Alice's wine was a bit stronger than Bella's. He knew Alice could handle her liquor better, but also was confident in Bella's ability to relax with a bit of help. Rose's wine took a bit longer to perfect, but once it was ready, he was satisfied with its contents.

After Esme's massage, they spent the day roaming around the grounds and making sweet love. He surprised her with an easel and some watercolor paints, and she was ecstatic to spend some time painting that afternoon.

Paul and Jake were eager to spend time together, while Mike retreated to the main house for lunch and then a nap. Jessica was thrilled with her massage and even more ecstatic over the mani/pedi Carlisle surprised her with.

Carlisle received a message from Coach Clapp before lunch telling him that the day was progressing nicely. The coach had perfected his ability to eavesdrop and fade into the background without anyone realizing he was memorizing every word they said and aware of every move they made.

Carlisle felt that the coach was a plethora of good information. He paid attention to his team and no one had perfected the blowing of a whistle like Coach Clapp.

When late afternoon was upon them, Carlisle went out to the patio to see how the dinner buffet was coming along. Mrs. Cope assured him that they were on schedule, and that Mr. Banner had been her saving grace. Carlisle was happy to hear she was pleased with him, though he made sure not to ask in what ways he had pleased her. The bounce in Mrs. Cope's step told him it was better that he didn't ask if he really didn't want to know.

He was pleased to see Mike and Jessica lying next to each other by the pool. Her flirtatious manner, along with Mike's loud guffaw, told him everything he needed to know.

He radioed for Jake to meet him in his quarters. Once he told Jake his idea, the little man looked thrilled. "Boss, this is the best week I've had in a long time. Paul is everything I could have ever hoped for."

"I'm happy for you, my friend. I feel the same about my lovely Esme."

They both stood silently for a moment thinking about their lovers. They knew they had to make the short time they had left count.

**Rose's mom is an asshole. I had the opposite problem in my early teens. I was super skinny...so skinny that I used to drink milkshakes before bed. I wanted to fill out my Jordache jeans and parachute pants. Now, if they'd only come back in style, I'd be all set;)**


	17. High School

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: High School

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**17. High School **

Carlisle expected the snorkel group back at anytime so he hurried Jake along.

"Cannonball!" his little friend exclaimed as he leapt into the pool. He purposely made sure that Jessica and Mike were splashed. When he could tell that she was annoyed, he started taunting her.

Paul jumped into the water next, also making a big splash. Mike wasn't sure if he should laugh or act mad in order to make her happy. When they started to taunt him, he jumped in too.

"Chicken fight!" Jake yelled.

"Oh, you're dead meat now little man." Mike was totally in his element playing juvenile high school games with someone much smaller than him. It didn't even dawn on him that Jessica would have to be his partner until he saw Jake crawl on top of Paul's shoulders.

"C'mon, Jess. It's time to kick some ass."

She liked the thought of wrapping her legs around Mike's neck. It wasn't her fault that Edward hadn't touched her since they'd gotten to the island. She made a show out of taking off her cover up. The girl knew how to work her body, though she didn't quite know how to work her bathing suit.

Mike was looking at her with his mouth hanging open. In the midst of her undress, she managed to expose one of her puckered nipples. When she noticed, she made sure to circle it with her pointer finger before tucking it back away grinning at Mike the entire time. Her surgery had left some parts of her breast a bit numb, so she was especially pleased to see that her nipple was working.

She daintily got into the pool and sauntered over to Mike wiping the drool off of his face. "See something you like?" she whispered while rubbing up against him.

"Fuck yeah," he replied. "Let's do this."

He went underwater and purposely ran his thumb across her barely covered mound while she was getting onto his shoulders. Mike then stood up with her on top of him reaching around to grab her ass to act like he was making sure she was secure up there. He wanted nothing more than to fuck the living snot out of her. Fuck Bella, and the fact that she didn't want to fuck.

When they were perfectly balanced, Paul moved closer so that Jessica could reach Jake. He was a strong little bastard and had her falling into the water immediately. She felt pressure in her left boob and hoped it hadn't popped from the fall. When she emerged from the water, she gently massaged her breast while licking her lips at Mike.

Though Jessica was pissed off at getting all wet, she was happily ready to get back on Mike's shoulders. She could feel desire pooling between her thighs as she went underwater and palmed Mike's dick though his swim trunks. She couldn't tell if he was big or not but always lived by the motto: _It's not the size of the wand, it's the magic in it. _Jessica felt him hardening under her touch and wondered what it would be like to have sex with him in the pool. Plus, he had thick, stubby fingers and a perfectly working mouth. And, by the way he responded to seeing her nipple, he seemed very eager to get to know her better.

She got on his shoulders and pulled out all of the punches so to speak. She was being a 'girl' and scratching at Jake while trying to get a hold of his hair. They were so heavily involved in their fighting they didn't hear the jet skis come in.

Jessica managed to knock Jake off balance, and he rocketed into the pool. She let out a shriek of happiness and then leaned forward, whispering into Mike's ear. "We make a good team, baby."

Edward, Bella, and the rest of the group stood silently watching them. So silent, that no one missed Mike's hand lingering on Jessica's ass. Jake declared a draw, and Mike moved his hands to her thighs to help her off. She made sure to slide her body all the way down his so he could feel her breasts on his back. She wrapped her arms around him and started to slide them underwater when they heard someone clear their throat.

"You're ankle looks like it healed pretty quick," Alice snarked.

They both immediately looked to the patio and saw the six others staring at them. Edward looked pissed and walked to the bar. Bella was more upset that Edward looked pissed than she was to see Mike touching Jessica.

Jessica shrugged them off and swam to the edge of the pool, while Mike was furious to see that Edward had been on the snorkeling excursion. It was so high school, but he felt like kicking the shit out of Edward for just being in the same general vicinity as his girl. It didn't matter that he was sporting a massive hard on for someone else. It mattered that she wasn't trying hard enough to keep his attention.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her over to the bar. Edward was already on his second shot. He wanted to kick the shit out of Mike for disrespecting Bella in such a way. He didn't give two shits that Jessica had been flirting with him.

"We'll have two of those also, Aro," Alice said as she read the bartender's name tag.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked tenderly.

"Yeah, but I guess I should ask you the same thing."

Before Edward could answer, Mike grabbed Bella's arm to turn her around. "Did you have fun swimming with the pretty fishes," he scowled.

"Not as much fun as you were having, Mike," she answered, looking down at the tent he was pitching in his swimsuit.

He adjusted himself and shrugged. "Maybe if you weren't so cold and knew how the fuck to satisfy your man, I wouldn't have this problem."

Bella was mortified. He embarrassed her not only in front of her new friends, but also in front of the one person who suddenly meant that much more to her.

She needed to get out of there. Between Edward upset over Jessica, and Mike completely humiliating her; she turned and ran away from them.

**Mike is slime, and Jessica is a ho-bag. Let's call Jess some names! Jsyk...I need to have this posted by the 31st so brace yourselves for many updates:)**

**True story: On Sunday my hubs and I were riding home from a party and hit a deer...on a motorcycle. Well, the deer wasn't on a motorcycle, we were. Somehow we didn't crash and are truly lucky to be alive. Woot! **


	18. Meadow

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Meadow

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**18. Meadow**

Bella had no idea where she was headed, she just knew that she needed to get the fuck out of there. She ran into the woods that bordered Carlisle's wildlife refuge area.

In her haste to get away from the others, she didn't even notice the branches and foliage that were in her way. Sweat was coating her body as she kept fighting her way deeper into the woods. All she kept thinking about was Edward and what he must think of her.

She despised Mike, and the thought of becoming his wife made her sick to her stomach. Thoughts of Charlie popped into her head, and she knew no matter how she felt inside, she would not let him down. It didn't make her feel any better though, in fact, it made her realize just how stuck in her situation she was.

The group stood in an awkward silence as they watched Bella's form retreat into the woods. Edward was still frozen in place, shocked at the way Mike treated her. You could see how pissed Mike was by the bright shade of red his face was quickly becoming. "Fuck this," Mike said with an angry scowl. He instantly took off running after Bella.

"Bro, snap out of it. Go get your girl," Emmett demanded, slapping Edward hard on the back.

Jessica stood there expecting Edward to go to her, and was shocked when he took off for the woods. She was beyond pissed. The fucking chipped polish girl was taking his attention off of her once again. She huffed and stomped off to her room.

Edward didn't know what he was going to do when he found Bella and her fiancé, but Emmett was right; he needed to make sure she was okay. He could see Mike in the distance and ran after him as fast as he could.

Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett didn't know what to say. Anyone could see that Edward and Bella belonged together. Their limited exposure to Mike and Jessica showed them that Mike was an asshole, and Jessica was a slutty diva. They really didn't know how things were going to play out.

Carlisle was trying to smooth things over with the remaining guests but was a bit unsettled over Bella, Mike, and Edward's jaunt into the woods. He pulled his sweet Esme aside. "Sweetheart, do you mind mingling with Alice and Rose for a while. I have a bad feeling about this." He gestured toward the woods.

"Sure, honey. I've wanted to get to know them better anyway. Be careful." She leaned into him for a kiss, and the raised eyebrows of Alice didn't go unnoticed. Alice nudged Rose so she could catch a glimpse of the enamored new couple.

Esme made her way over to the girls with a smile on her face. She was excited to talk to them and couldn't wait to gush about her relationship with Carlisle.

Emmett and Jasper were antsy and felt like they should be doing something so it was perfect when Carlisle called their names. No words were needed as the three of them took off for the woods.

Paul and Jake helped Mrs. Cope delay the buffet as no one was going to be eating anytime soon.

Bella trudged through the woods for what felt like forever. She came to a clearing full of wildflowers where she plopped down and began to cry. The meadow was beautiful, but she couldn't even enjoy it in her frazzled state.

She heard a noise and looked up through her tears. Her heart skipped a beat hoping it was Edward, and then her stomach sank when she saw that it was Mike. He looked as mad as a hornet, his face red and his body sweating.

"You fucking made me chase after your dumb ass! Really Isabella, running away never solves anything. All you did was piss me off more. Tell me, did you know that motherfucker was going snorkeling?"

She turned away from him, and he closed the distance between them. Grabbing her arm he pulled her to her feet. She went with her first instinct and pushed him with her other hand. He grabbed onto her harder and was momentarily stunned when Bella reached up and scratched his face drawing blood.

She never tried to fight back before and was surprised at how much she wanted to pummel the bastard. She wasn't typically a violent person but seeing him bleeding made her feel good.

Mike dragged his hand across his face. "You bitch," he growled as he backhanded her across the face. "How's it feel? Huh? Answer me, cunt!" he shouted.

"Please, Mike," Bella begged. "I'm sorry."

"You're mine. Apparently, you forgot so it's time to show you. I've waited long enough."

Bella was struggling against him but his anger made him even stronger. He pushed her to the ground and secured both of her hands above her head with one of his. His intentions became clear when he tugged at the bottom of her swimsuit. "Please, no. God, no!" she whimpered.

"God, _yes_," he said back to her. "It's about time you feel what it's like to be with a real man."

He pulled his swim trunks down freeing his dick. Thankfully for Bella, her granny suit was making it difficult for him to get it off. She continued to struggle against him and gasped when Mike was pulled off of her.

Edward couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Mike on top of Bella. Thank God Emmett had knocked some sense into him...literally. Just the thought of what he was planning on doing to Bella set him off. Edward had never felt such rage as he yanked him off of her.

When he saw the bruise forming on her cheek he lost it. "C'mon you fucker. Get up and fight like a man."

Mike got to his feet and was about to say something but it was cut short by the sound of Edward's fist hitting his face. Bella was stunned.

Mike was no match for Edward's anger. He continued to beat Mike senseless with thoughts of his beautiful girl giving him strength he didn't even know he possessed. Mike's nose made a sickening crunching sound, and Edward didn't care that Mike had stopped fighting, he couldn't seem to quell the fury inside of him.

"Ed, that's enough!" Jasper yelled. "He's not worth it."

Edward could hear the voices telling him to stop but couldn't seem to listen. Emmett got in-between them and put Edward in a bear hug. Mike was rolling around on the ground moaning while Jasper rushed to Bella's side.

"He hit her," Edward said trying to break out of Emmett's grasp.

"I know, dude. I know. He's not going to hurt her again."

"He was on top of her when I got here. He was going to force her-"

Before Edward could finish his thought, Carlisle appeared at the edge of the meadow.

**Thank God for the granny suit...I wasn't going to let that fucker fuck her. (I couldn't resist that last sentence.) Anyone ever broken someone's nose?**


	19. Police Station

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Police Station

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**19. Police Station **

Carlisle wasn't sure what to think of the situation, though he hated to think that Edward had flat out assaulted Mike. He certainly did not approve of the way Mike spoke to Bella, but he couldn't let that warrant a beating.

Carlisle outwardly sighed. "Edward, son, try to calm down. We're going to have to see where he wants to go from here."

Looking at Mike clutching his bloody nose in pain helped Edward to breathe a little easier until Carlisle's words registered. He wasn't exactly sure what Carlisle meant. "Wait, what? Where _he _wants to go? The only place _he_ should be going is to Hell!"

Before Carlisle could answer him, Bella took her head out of her hands and looked up at him. Carlisle gasped; he did not condone any sort of violence against women. He could see the nasty bruise that had already formed on Bella's beautiful face.

"Edward, go to her. We'll take care of this." Carlisle felt proud that Edward was man enough to fight on Bella's behalf.

"Isabella, you're going to regret this. As soon as I call my parents, you might as well kiss your dad's care goodbye," Mike spat.

As Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle assisted Mike out of the meadow, Bella's temper was flaring.

"It's BELLA, you jackass! B-E-L-L-A!" she screamed.

Jake was waiting patiently with his golf cart. "Hi, Boss. Everything okay?" he whispered.

"It will be, Jake. It will be." Carlisle held a handkerchief over his face as the sight and smell of blood was unnerving to him.

Finally, Carlisle realized that Mike was holding something over Bella's head. He knew there had to be a reason why such a nice girl was engaged to such an abusive jerk. He made a mental note to further investigate the situation.

Jasper and Emmett happily helped Mike onto the golf cart and watched as Jake and Carlisle took off for the police station. Once they pulled up, Mike was furious. He kept yelling that Edward had assaulted him and that Isabella was his, so they should all mind their fucking business. He refused medical attention, and Deputy Crowley took him into custody upon Carlisle's command. After all, it was his island.

He would deal with Mr. Newton later.

Right now, he had to make the most out of his guests' dinner buffet and evening's entertainment.

….

Back at the meadow, Edward was holding on to Bella for dear life. He was so relieved that he followed her when he did. There's no telling what would have happened had he been too late.

Bella insisted that she was okay, but looked devastated. Edward tried to soothe her by rubbing her back. They sat in silence until she completely broke down. "My dad," she sobbed. "What am I going to do? Oh, Charlie. Poor Charlie."

"Bella, it'll be okay. We'll figure it out." Edward wasn't sure exactly what had to be figured out, but he planned on being by Bella's side every step of the way.

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? What do _you_ have to be sorry for?" Her apology pissed Edward off. He couldn't figure out why she was apologizing.

"Look at your hand," she said as she gently caressed it. "I should have never left him alone all day. I knew I shouldn't have gone snorkeling. If I would've stayed behind then he would have never touched Jessica and you wouldn't have had to see them…and now you feel bad…and your hand is hurt…and-"

He couldn't help but cut her off. "Bella, do you regret snorkeling today?" She looked down at her feet, and he gently brought her chin up so that she was looking at him when she answered.

She took a deep breath and answered him honestly. "I know it's wrong of me to say this, but no. I don't regret one second that I spent with you today."

He wiped a tear from her cheek and stared into her big, brown eyes."Silly girl, I don't feel bad about Jessica. I felt bad because Mike disrespected you. I'm sure the two of them would've found a way to grope each other whether we were there or not. Secondly, that bastard laid a hand on you. I had no choice but to beat the crap out of him. In fact, I've wanted to since we got here." Edward tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and continued. "I'm the one who's sorry. I should've stuck up for you back at the pool. I was just so mad and honestly a little bit shocked at how he talked to you. I just don't get why you're with him."

Bella felt herself blush. She was completely embarrassed by the things Mike said about her in front of Edward. "Maybe he was right."

"Are you kidding me, beautiful girl? Kissing you on the beach was something I'll never forget. You make me feel alive. Mike has no idea what the fuck he's talking about. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. In fact, I think you're kind of perfect. Edward pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to her forehead.

She needed to tell him the truth about her situation, though it made her feel like such a user. "It's a long story," she answered sadly.

"I'm a good listener."

"You're too good to be true. Of course you belong to someone else," she whispered sadly. Bella began to pull away but Edward held her in place.

"Bella, for the first time in a long time I want more. I NEED more, and that's because of you. I got used to not really giving a shit, and I've let my family dominate my decisions for way too long. It stops now."

With that declaration, he took her lips with his own. He kissed away her tears, and there was nothing he wanted more than to feel her against him. Their mouths moved in perfect harmony, and they both let themselves give in to what they were feeling.

Their kisses turned feverish, and they couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Edward laid down in the beautiful meadow, carefully pulling her down with him. They lay side-by-side nipping and kissing each other like they were the only two people on earth.

Their passion ignited, and Edward ghosted his fingers across her nipples. Watching them harden under his touch through the lycra of her swimsuit was so attractive to him. He was so used to being with someone so fake and loved the fact that Bella was so real. She moaned into his mouth and tugged on his hair. Bella had never wanted someone so bad. She pushed the thoughts of tomorrow out of her head and only thought about what she wanted to share with Edward at that moment.

**This was better, yes? I think you'll like the next few chapters I need to get posting! I have today and tomorrow to update the rest in order to successfully complete the Twi25 Challenge.**


	20. Tent

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Tent

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**20. Tent **

He moved Bella onto her back and hovered himself above her. Her legs opened for him, and he fit perfectly in-between them. The thinness of his swim trunks did nothing to hide his hardness. He thrust against her middle and thought he might cum in his pants for the second time that day.

Bella was encouraging him with her soft moans and the way she was moving her hips. She couldn't believe how good it felt; how different. Bella trusted Edward and knew he would never do anything to hurt her. She wanted to give herself to him fully and completely.

Edward felt that wherever Bella was, was where he wanted to be. He didn't care about what his family wanted. From now on, Edward was putting his own wants and needs first. He continued to kiss Bella's beautiful face and then worked his way down to her collarbone. He knew they should stop, but he was powerless to try.

He tentatively moved the thick strap of her swimsuit down her arm, looking her in the eye to make sure it was okay. She shyly nodded yes, and he continued. She gasped when he exposed her breast; the warm breeze brushing over her nipple.

Edward greedily took it in his mouth and sucked on it. Bella felt herself getting wetter by the second. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't realize that twilight was upon them.

Edward continued to play with her perfectly rose colored nipple. He just couldn't get enough of the way it responded to him. After all, he was used to the unresponsiveness of the numb nipple Jessica was sporting.

He removed the other strap and gave Bella's other breast the same attention. She was squirming underneath him, and he knew before long he was going to be a goner.

He wanted to take her entire suit off but feared that it was too soon. He didn't want anything they shared to remind her of what had happened earlier with Mike.

"Bella, we have to stop. It's getting dark, and we'll never find our way back."

He kissed her soundly on the mouth and waited until she had pulled her suit back up to help her to her feet.

They had no idea which way to go until they spotted a light at the edge of the clearing. Once they got closer they saw that it was a tent adorned with a lantern.

Neither one of them had noticed it there, though it wasn't all that surprising considering the way they entered the meadow in the first place.

Bella shrugged and entered the tent. The inside was adorned with the softest looking down comforter and several fluffy pillows. "Get in here! You have to see this," she laughed.

"Whoa," Edward said as he took a look around. He saw a duffle bag in the corner and opened it up to reveal a note neatly pinned to the side.

_Dearest Edward and Bella,_

_I hope you're enjoying each other's company. You both deserve it after the day you've had. Your comfort is my utmost priority. I believe you'll find these accommodations most suitable._

_Sincerely,_

_Carlisle_

Inside the bag, Edward found a variety of snacks, a bottle of Bella's special wine and two fluffy couldn't wait to get out of his swim trunks.

He hoped Bella would be okay with spending the night with him in the tent. It didn't mean they had to had have sex, but rather he was just as interested in hearing her 'long story'.

Bella walked over and peered in the duffle bag. She squealed when she saw all of the snacks and smirked when she saw the wine. After the day they had, she was looking forward to relaxing.

She poured them each a glass and tapped hers to Edward's. "To new beginnings," she proclaimed as she swallowed some of the delicious liquid.

"You've got some right here." Edward reached forward, catching the drop on her chin with his finger and then bringing it to his lips. "Mmm," he moaned. "I'll drink to that."

Bella was amazed at how sexy he was. She thought about pinching herself to see if she was dreaming but wasn't interested in the bruise that would surely follow. Bella was done with intentional pain.

When she picked up one of the robes she moaned. It was so soft, and she couldn't wait to put it on.

Her thoughts flew to Jessica for a moment, and she could only imagine what kind of hell she was raising at Edward's absence. It wasn't her problem, and Edward didn't seem to care, so she pushed those thoughts out of her head.

Bella knew it was time to tell Edward about her father, but she also couldn't wait to sleep with him…both literally and figuratively.

"Hey, I'm going to change. I'm dying to get out of this suit." She had to laugh to herself. Who would've thought that the same swimsuit Mike made fun of her for, was the very thing that saved her from him?

"I'm always willing to help you out with that task," Edward mused.

Bella blushed and picked up the robe, while Edward turned around to be the gentleman that he was.

The feel of the soft cotton on her skin was heavenly. "Ah, this robe is amazing."

Edward smirked at her as he turned and got undressed. Bella gasped when she saw his bare ass.

"Something wrong, beautiful?" he laughed.

"No, no…nothing at…at…all," she stuttered.

Edward set a fire inside of Bella like nothing she had ever felt before. He made her feel desirable instead of like an inadequate klutz.

She wanted him to claim her and make her feel like the girls in all of the romance novels she read.

Pushing her hesitant nature aside, she strode over to him with new found confidence; new found confidence that Edward helped awaken in her.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind, and when he turned his head and met her eyes, she was completely entrapped in his gaze.

She saw so much emotion in his stare, and instead of the disappointment and disgust that she was used to seeing, she saw genuine want. If Bella didn't know better, she saw love in his eyes.

Edward turned around and placed his hands on either side of her face. "Bella, we need to talk. I need to tell you everything, and I want you to do the same."

"I promise we will. We have all night, Edward."

She got on her tippy toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He let out almost a growl as he deepened the kiss, grazing his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth.

Bella kissed him back with passion and giggled when Edward grabbed her waist, picking her up and then laying her down on the makeshift bed of down.

What she lacked in experience, she was planning on making up for with a feral want and need.

He could be the teacher, and she would be his ever eager student.

**So..I've done pretty much nothing all day. I'm trying to suck in all the nice, quiet free time I've had today since school is out next week! Thanks for the reviews:)**


	21. Classroom

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Classroom

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**21. Classroom**

The couple continued exploring each other's mouths with evident passion. Edward was rock hard, and Bella felt wetness continue to pool between her thighs.

Edward's mouth began to explore her body, first her neck and then down to her waiting breasts. As her robe opened more and more, she was mad with desire.

He reached for the tie around her waist and looked at her, silently asking for permission with his eyes. She coyly bit on her bottom lip, like a girl she had once read about, and nodded at him.

Edward opened Bella's robe and marveled at how perfect she was. Her body was exquisite, and she was neatly trimmed; just how he liked it.

Seeing her breasts in the soft lantern light made it all the more sensual. She had exactly the type of body that he desired the most.

He kissed down her stomach and needed to taste the sweetness between her legs. Bella was nervous, as she had never been on the receiving end of oral sex before. Edward felt her tense up so he ghosted his hands up and down her thighs hoping to relax her.

"Baby girl, I need to taste you."

Bella's stomach fluttered at his words. He was so sexy she could barely stand it. Her hands wound themselves in his fuck-hot hair, and she willed herself to relax.

The second Edward's lips touched her inner thigh she nearly lost it. Her body felt like it was on fire. His tongue traced a path from her apex to her slit. He took special care, running it up and down her middle. When he reached her clit, he circled it, applying some pressure.

She was so wet for him, and he couldn't have been happier. He took a finger and pushed inside while continuing to lick and nip at her clit. He added another and couldn't believe how tight she felt.

Bella was dizzy with lust. His fingers pushing in and out of her were driving her crazy. It had never felt like that before. Every time his tongue pressed on her 'love button' as she liked to call it, it brought her closer to the edge. The tingling began in her toes and quickly raced up her body exploding like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

"Oh. My. God. Edward, gah," she moaned. Her hips continued to meet his mouth as she rode out her orgasm.

He gave her pussy one last kiss and then slid up to meet her mouth. She grabbed his face and kissed him hungrily. Edward was in heaven. There was nothing hotter than a girl wanting to taste herself.

Her hands were desperately grasping at his robe trying to pull it apart. She wanted him and felt that she was ready.

Edward flashed her a big smile as he shrugged out of his robe. She had already seen him without a shirt on, but his rock hard cock was a sight to behold. She was afraid that seeing it would bring back memories of Mike that morning, but all it did was make her want Edward completely. He had helped to erase many disturbing memories of Mike in such a short time.

Bella was naïve enough to believe that just maybe Edward wouldn't notice she was a virgin. She was so extremely wet and had already had an orgasm because of his fingers, so she thought maybe he would be able to slide right in.

She was embarrassed that she was inexperienced at her age and didn't want to scare him off.

He wanted to be with her so bad his cock was leaking pre-cum. She pulled him closer to her, and they both moaned as his dick rubbed against her lady bits. He was lined up at her entrance and only needed to push forward to be nestled deep inside of her.

He pulled back and stared her in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," she breathed.

Edward was elated. Just as he was about to slide inside of her, the responsible part of him took over.

"Bella, I don't have anything. I obviously wasn't planning on this." He looked defeated.

"Edward, I'm on the pill."

Thank God, he thought. Though it still made him a bit uneasy thinking of who douche-bag Mike may have been with.

Edward was always safe with Jessica. He wasn't dumb enough to believe she hadn't screwed around on him.

He shook the uneasiness out of his head and felt his dick twitch in encouragement. He started kissing her neck as he gently began to push inside of her.

She was so wet, yet so tight. He felt as if she had magically locked the door to her pussy denying him entrance.

"Bella?" he questioned. "Relax, baby."

Bella knew her luck had run out. There was no way Edward could possibly fit inside of her. It was time to face the music. "Edward, I'm a virgin," she said, feeling herself blush and then turning her head away from him.

There was nothing that would have made him believe Bella was a virgin. She was an engaged woman and certainly didn't seem inexperienced at all when it came to fooling around. Plus, why the hell was she on the pill?

"Bella, Jesus! Why didn't you tell me that? Wait, a virgin, really? Mike?" He was throwing so many questions at her.

"Edward, I didn't want to scare you off. I've never slept with Mike. I told him I was saving myself for marriage. I'm only on the pill because there was no way in hell I was having a kid with that asshole when we finally did it."

Edward didn't know what to think or how to feel. He was honored that Bella wanted to give herself to him, but he also needed to make sure she was absolutely sure. He was also nervous because he didn't want to hurt her.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you," he pleaded.

"Please, Edward, please; teach me how to make love, show me how."

"Bella, we're in a tent in the middle of a meadow, not a 'how to throw your virginity away classroom'."

Bella wasn't going to let him pull away from her. "Edward," she pleaded. "I've waited so long for the perfect moment...and even longer for the perfect guy..." She looked him in the eye, "that guy is you."

Her declaration was all that he needed to hear. He knew he was far from perfect but to hear that she thought he was worth it was all the encouragement he needed.

"My sweet girl," he whispered into her ear. "I want you so fucking bad."

Bella snuck a look around at their surroundings. The tent was indeed such a romantic classroom for her to learn the art of lovemaking.

Edward tried to be as gentle as possible with her. Now that he knew what the barrier was, he knew it was only temporary.

Bella could feel her body's resistance but hoped that it would soon give way to pleasure. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms tightly around Edward's back. Her legs spread open further, and she encouraged him to continue. "Edward, I'm ready. Please, I want you inside of me."

He kissed her lips and pushed forward with more pressure. He could feel her body expanding to accommodate his girth. "Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Yes." She could feel a burn and it was a bit painful, but the more he pushed forward, the more it lessened. "Be my teacher."

Her legs wrapped around him on their own accord, and she was amazed that he was completely inside of her. Their hipbones were flush, and she couldn't have been happier. She was so thankful that she had waited for the right time with the right guy.

Bella didn't notice the tears that ran down her face but Edward did. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." He started to pull back, but she stopped him. He wiped them from her face regrettably. He felt awful and knew that he should've had more control.

"Edward, I'm so happy. They're happy tears," she said when she realized his concern.

He met her eyes, and she nodded. Edward smiled so big and tenderly kissed her with relief.

They found a slow and smooth rhythm, and Bella was in awe of how good it felt to be with him like that. Edward knew it was doubtful that she would cum her first time, and it made him thankful that she had earlier.

Edward pushed himself up and grabbed one of her legs, kissing it, and then moving it to his shoulder. It allowed him to get even deeper inside of her and also see her beautifully flushed face.

She looked positively radiant. It was all Edward needed to find his rhythm as he continued to thrust. His pace increased, and he felt the familiar tightening in his balls.

"Are you ready for me to cum inside of you, Bella?" he whispered.

She smiled and met his thrusts. Bella felt him pulsate inside of her and was ecstatic that her body could make him feel so good.

He pulled out of her and rolled onto his side grabbing her in a tight embrace. They stayed like that for quite sometime in a comfortable silence.

Bella's stomach growled bringing them both out of their trance. Edward laughed and motioned to the abandoned duffle bag.

They put their robes back on and cleaned themselves up the best they could.

Bella couldn't wait to receive more of Edward's classroom instruction. There was much she desired to learn.

**So...yeah...my first time sucked...and not in a good way;) Anyone lose their 'V' card in a tent? Oh, and yes, the prompts made for some otherwise awkward wording. *shrugs* I had to make them work somehow! I have to work a uniform sale tomorrow morning, so the rest will post throughout the afternoon and evening. **


	22. Italy

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Italy

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**22. Italy**

Edward and Bella spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the variety of fine cheeses, prosciutto and olives that Carlisle must have had flown in straight from Italy. They'd never seen anything like it in Seattle, and of course, the wine he bottled just for Bella was delicious.

When Bella finally told Edward about her father, he was entirely pissed off to learn what the Newton's had been holding over her head. It explained why she was engaged to such an idiot. He started to wonder how Mike's parents could do such a thing, but then he thought of his own parents with a grimace.

The difference was Mike's parents truly liked Bella and wanted to make sure she was a permanent fixture in their family and most notably their business. Edward knew his parents couldn't care less about Jessica. It was her social status that they were after. He needed to come up with a way to make them see what _he _wanted for once.

Bella originally thought that Edward was blinded by Jessica's beauty until he laughed when she said as much. He told her he could see how people found her attractive but that everything, including her personality, was a fraud. Edward reached out to caress Bella's real breasts to accentuate his point.

The thought of going back to Mike made Bella sick to her stomach. She made a promise to herself that she would work three jobs if she had to in order to make sure Charlie was cared for.

They both felt as if a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. As they settled into sleep, they knew that no matter what, they could face their challenges together.

...

The evening was in full swing back at the main house. Once Carlisle assured everyone that Bella and Edward were just fine, they relaxed. Jessica made her way out to the patio and demanded a special vegetarian dinner. Emmett guffawed; it was obvious the girl liked her meat.

She demanded to know where Edward was and became frustrated when no one would answer her. It wasn't until the jazz band Carlisle had flown in began to play, that she settled down. Breaking Dawn, featuring Ben Cheney, was a popular band in Seattle. Jessica had seen them many times and had even exchanged numbers...and a few other things...with Ben once upon a time.

She licked her lips and sauntered up to the stage, where she remained; attentively plotting what she would do to the music man once he was done performing. Her parents would be so proud if she could land someone like him.

Esme, Rose and Alice became close throughout the night. They were happy to hear how much Carlisle meant to her and were glad to see that she was feeling stronger. Emmett and Jasper were chilling to the music reminiscing about their high school days. Emmett had practically lived in the gym. He was a state champion wrestler and also started on the football team. His war stories could go on for hours. Jasper didn't have an athletic bone in his body and was more than happy to let his friend ramble on and on about the good old days.

Alice heard a familiar song and nostalgia clouded her features. Jasper would never forgive himself for taking someone else to his prom. He knew Alice had a crush on him but also knew that taking Maria would ensure two things; getting laid and getting fucked up by the weed she'd provide. Jasper Whitlock, reformed man-ho, thought of Alice the entire time and asked her out the following week. They'd been inseparable ever since. Alice always fantasized about her prom that never was.

Carlisle's stellar hearing came in very handy; as there were a few more things he needed to take care of for his guests. He made himself scarce and locked himself in his quarters to do some research on a Mr. Swan in the greater Seattle area. He made a few calls and was quickly filled in on the situation. Bella's predicament made sense once he learned who was financing her father's care. Once he located the facility's information, the situation was quickly taken care of, and Mr. Charlie Swan's treatment was to be paid for by one of Carlisle's many holding companies. It was pocket change for the wealthy man.

Once that was taken care of, he arranged two special evenings for his remaining guests by brainstorming with Mrs. Cope and Mr. Banner. They were immediately on board and excited to help him make their dreams a reality.

He slipped back outside and enjoyed the rest of the evening with his lady and their new friends.

The next morning Carlisle set his plan for Emmett and Rose in motion. They were served breakfast in their room and told that they had been scheduled for a couple's massage. Emmett thought that meant they had to massage another couple and vice versa. The look on his face was priceless. Mrs. Cope explained that he and Rose were the only couple that was being rubbed down, and Rose quickly chastised him by whacking him upside the head.

Carlisle spent the wee hours of the morning tending to his wildlife refuge. He found that spending time there was extremely satisfying for him and also gave him time to think.

Carlisle had mixed emotions. The more time he spent with Esme, the deeper he fell in love with her, and he was happy to have had the experience. However, there was no way he was ready to let her go in just a short time. The herbal remedy that was concocted for her seemed to have her strength increasing a little more each day. What really broke his heart was that he couldn't provide her with it once she was gone. He straightened his spine and decided not to let his thoughts damper the rest of her trip.

He hoped the tent he provided for Edward and Bella wasn't too presumptuous. He wanted them to talk with no distractions and hoped that they realized what a rare gift they'd been given. Finding one's soulmate wasn't always a guarantee.

As for the others, he was confident that they would indeed enjoy their special treats.

Carlisle was still concerned over what to do with Jessica. His concern was for naught when he found a note she had scribbled on last night's play list. Apparently, she and Ben had made such a connection, she was flying back to Seattle with him. Carlisle laughed to himself. Ben Cheney seemed to make this sort of 'connection' wherever he went. Maybe this time Jessica would get a taste of her own medicine, so to speak. He tucked the note in his pocket for safekeeping.

He lazily made his way to the cafe to bring his lady her tea. On his way, he caught sight of Edward and Bella walking back toward the main house. He quietly observed them from his vantage point. They walked hand in hand and looked absolutely blissful. Carlisle clasped his hands together in glee. He was happy that they found their way to each other regardless of Jessica, Mike, or even the fact that she had no idea her father's care was out of the hands of the Newtons.

Carlisle wished he could see her face the moment the facility offered her a job in their library. Not only could she spend more time with Charlie, she was going to get paid to read, and also wasn't going to work at Newton's anymore. It took Carlisle some sweet-talking, but Miss Angela Webber was on board with telling Bella that one of the job perks was free residential care if they should have someone in need. Miss Webber was already planning her trip to Carlisle's elusive island.

Carlisle still had to deal with Mike, but he was content letting him stew behind bars for a while longer. He needed to ask Bella if she wanted to press charges. If it were up to him, he'd drop Mike off in the middle of his wildlife refuge. However, he was leaving it up to her.

**Bye bye Jessica. I was originally going to have them switch partners but then decided it was too convenient. Thanks for all your reviews...I'll take more if you let me;)**


	23. Gymnasium

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Gymnasium

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**23. Gymnasium **

Mrs. Cope was excited to transform the gymnasium into something out of Emmett's wet dreams. She arranged for a leather sectional to be brought in and set up, along with a giant flat screen television.

Carlisle got his hands on a special video of Emmett when he won the state wrestling title and knew that he was going to freak out when he was surprised with it that evening. Mrs. Cope also had a special video montage that had been shown at their wedding ready to play once his wrestling video was done. It would serve as a great reminder of all the great times the young couple had shared.

Carlisle's goal was to take their minds off of their recent loss, if only for a night. The love they had for each other was evident, and Carlisle wanted to make it a truly magical evening for them. Emmett repeatedly said that he missed being in a gymnasium so Carlisle figured he'd run with it; no pun intended.

Rose's continued health issues required her to spend a great deal of time recovering on the couch. She became addicted to video games and loved beating the crap out of Emmett and his friends.

Mrs. Cope hooked up an X-Box to the TV for Rose. She smiled when she thought of all the fun that she had with Mr. Banner playing the console. Many things could come out of fierce competition. They were due for some Modern Warfare very soon.

When everything was set, Mrs. Cope packed a basket for their dinner. Included was the wine that Carlisle insisted was perfect for them, along with subs, tortilla chips and her special salsa. It was her way to make sure the evening was extra spicy.

…...

Once their massages were done, Rose and Emmett met up with Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward. The guys had filled their girls in about what happened in the meadow with Mike. They were happy as hell that Edward beat the shit out of him.

The fact that the night treated Edward and Bella well was evident on the young lovers' faces. There was definitely something special between them. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other, and it was obvious by the way they were looking at each other that they were falling head over heels in love. Rose shared a knowing look with Alice and couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"It's about time you ditched that douche bag. He's lucky he's not here or I'd kick the shit out of him," Rose said, focused on Bella's bruised cheek.

Not willing to make any excuses for the douche bag, Bella readily agreed. "You're absolutely right, I wasted too much precious time with that jackass." Edward squeezed her hand. He knew she was nervous about the future.

"And you," Alice pointed her finger at Edward, "Where's your _popaboobaphobic _girlfriend?"

Edward realized for the first time that he had no idea where Jessica was. "Good question," he said glancing around.

They heard a noise and turned around to see Jake back-flipping himself toward them. "Hello, my friends. Boss has asked me to give you da note."

He handed Edward the crinkled up piece of paper and back-flipped away.

Edward had the biggest grin on his face when he read the note from Jessica. She left! She. Left. "She left!" he exclaimed. "She's a Ben Cheney groupie." He pumped his fist in the air much to everyone's amusement.

"Dude?" Emmett questioned.

"You guys have no idea how many times I've wished she'd leave. I'm not stupid; I know about all of her flings, but she always tried to keep them a secret and hadn't found someone worthy of leaving my family for until now." He couldn't stop chuckling. "I love Ben Cheney!" he yelled out loud.

The rest of his friends looked at each other and smiled. "We love Ben Cheney!" they shouted in unison.

…...

Rose had no idea what to expect for the evening. Carlisle told her to dress for comfort. She pulled out her favorite yoga pants, a t-shirt and threw her hair into a ponytail. She knew Emmett had been frustrated with her as of late, but she just hadn't been in the mood for sex. Sex on demand for the purpose of procreation had pretty much taken all of the romance out of it. It had become more of chore; something Rosalie never thought would happen to them.

Emmett was thrilled for a night alone with his lady. If it were up to him, he'd drink a few beers, watch a game and then enjoy some sexin'. Unfortunately, things were rarely up to him. He needed to sit Rose down and tell her that he thought they should stop trying to get pregnant.

Honestly, he was scared to bring it up. He knew she felt like a failure and didn't want to upset her anymore by 'giving up'. He also didn't want to piss her off because that was way scarier than anything else.

Mr. Banner picked the couple up in his golf cart and brought them to the gymnasium. He opened the doors and handed them a note from Carlisle.

_Friends,_

_I hope you have a magical evening._

_Carlisle _

Em grabbed Rose's hand and they walked in together. "Fuck yeah," Emmett said. "Look at the size of that TV, Rosie!" He took a big whiff of the gym. "There's just nothing like it."

As if the TV knew they were there, it turned on, and they saw Carlisle's face. "Hello, please make yourselves comfortable. You two are the only ones in the building so please use the phone on the wall to call the main house should you need anything. Enjoy."

Emmett threw himself on the sofa, and Rose did the same. There was a table set up next to them with the food and wine within their reach. Emmett opened the wine and poured them each a glass as they settled in.

Emmett's mouth was hanging open when he saw himself on the enormous screen. "Holy shit, Rosie! Look at me go!"

Rose had seen the video before, but she never shied away from seeing her man kick some ass. Seeing Emmett's joy made her happy. She knew things hadn't been easy on him either.

Rose felt herself naturally lean into Emmett, and he gladly put his giant arm around her. They watched him win the state title as if it were yesterday. They both laughed hysterically when they naturally started cheering at his victory.

"Cheers," Rose said clinking her glass to his.

"Cheers, my lady."

Emmett's gaze was locked on Rose's beautiful face, and Rose felt something stir inside of her that had been long sequestered.

They leaned into each other and shared a solid, meaningful kiss. The familiar music pulled their attention to the television once again.

"Oh my," Rose said in awe. "Look at us."

It had been years since they saw the evidence of their young love. Emmett looked at his wife in her yoga pants and ponytail and had never found her more beautiful. "Rosie, you're beautiful."

The montage ended with their wedding picture frozen on the screen.

Emmett placed his hand on her face, and when she looked at him, he saw nothing but pure love.

She pushed him back onto the couch, and he was momentarily stunned as he thought they were having a tender moment.

Before he could speak, she looked him in the eye and ripped her shirt over her head. "Take me, Emmett. Show me who's boss."

"Oh, hell yes," he moaned as he moved her bra out of the way and palmed her breast.

They pulled each other's clothes off with an awakened passion. Rose quickly straddled Emmett's sitting form and heated, frenzied lovemaking took over.

All of their issues and heartache were channeled into the wonton need they had for each other. They completely let go, and Rose's orgasm rocked her to the core.

Emmett had never felt such a powerful release. It was as if he was filling her with all he had to give.

"I love you, Emmet McCarty."

"You're my everything, Rosie."

They worked up quite an appetite and devoured everything, to include Mrs. Cope's special salsa. Rose already thought the evening was perfect, but when she spotted the X-Box with all of her favorite games, she was in heaven.

"Rose, go easy on me," Emmett fake-pouted.

"Not on your life, big guy."

They spent the rest of the night in fierce competition, which turned into Emmett bending her over the table, slamming into her while she told him to keep concentrating on the game. They took their rivalry out in passionate lovemaking, clearly making up for lost time.

What they didn't realize was that their relaxed and unplanned activities would later prove to have an outcome that they had both dreamed of.

**Thanks for all of your reviews! You have no idea how hard it was to base a story off of these awkwardly generic prompts and have it equal out to exactly 25 chapters. I'm so thankful that it's being read by you guys! xoxo**


	24. Prom

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Prom

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**24. Prom**

Carlisle raised the sensitive subject of Mike with Bella. She was adamant that she didn't wish to press charges against him and just wanted to be rid of him forever. Edward stood silently next to her trying his best to be supportive and to let her make her own decisions. However, inside, he wished the fucker would rot in a jail cell.

Bella knew Edward wanted the bastard locked up, but she appreciated his silent support. No matter how big of an asshole Mike was to her, she still appreciated the care that Charlie was receiving because of the Newtons. She pulled the engagement ring, which had been a constant in her pocket, out and handed it to Carlisle.

Carlisle released Mike and immediately put him on a plane back to Seattle. Carlisle made it clear that he was not to have any contact with Bella, and if he heard differently, charges could and would be filed against him. He gave Mike the engagement ring back and wished him farewell. Well, more like 'good riddance'.

There wasn't much left for Carlisle to do, so he sat back and had a relaxing evening with his lady and the other two couples. Emmett and Rose were missed, but he was hopeful that their night was going as planned.

Bella and Edward took a moonlight stroll on the beach. They talked about their new relationship and both agreed to see one another once they were back home. In the short time they had been together, their feelings were stronger than anything they had ever imagined. It was exactly what they both deserved, yet something they had never thought possible.

Their sweet declarations led to skinny-dipping in the warm ocean water, and then the cliched sex on the beach. They were becoming insatiable.

…...

The next morning had Mrs. Cope downright giddy. Her X-Box battle with Mr. Banner left her satisfied. The invitations for the evening's event had been delivered, and the squeal she heard from Alice alerted her to the fact that they had indeed been received.

When Alice and Jasper arrived at the cafe for breakfast, she was bouncing off the walls. When Carlisle walked in, Alice ran and leapt her little self into his arms. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! How did you know I've always wanted to go to prom?"

"Just a hunch, my dear. Just a hunch."

Jasper met the eyes of Carlisle and grinned. After all, it was _his_ wish of taking Alice to prom that had been granted.

Carlisle laughed when he heard Alice's loud gasp. Esme had just informed her of the girls shopping excursion. It was nice having a lady as his wingman...well, wing-woman. There were certain aspects of his everyday workings that were difficult to accomplish sometimes. If only...

Rose and Emmett appeared at breakfast looking well relaxed and way less tense. Emmett was beaming, and Rose was glowing. Carlisle clasped his hands together and shared a knowing look with Jake.

After breakfast, the women were driven to the department store that the island housed. Alice was beside herself. "_Ohmygod. Oymygod,_" she chanted over and over. "It's fuckin' Volturi Brothers." That didn't mean anything to the rest of the group, but Alice insisted it was one of the finest stores in Italy.

The store was modern and sleek, and Bella loved the personal attention they were receiving from the salesgirls. Rose appreciated the fact that none of the garments had sizes printed in them, and Alice just loved it all.

"How am I going to pick out just one dress?" she ran her hands over the rack of formalwear.

"Just pretend you're one of those Kardashians and pick out a few," Rose deadpanned.

"Rose, you're a genius," Alice marveled.

"Bella knew the moment she saw 'the one'. It was a deep blue, simple but elegant. She wanted to look her best for Edward, and the thought of him in a tux lit her lady bits on fire. To think she had gone so long without sex and now it was all she could think about.

Once they had their dresses all picked out, Bella gravitated toward the swimsuit section. She marveled again at how her suit had saved her virtue from one man, while she voluntarily gave it to another hours later. It was time to move forward and ditch the 'leotard'.

"Alice, let's do this," she demanded.

Alice's face lit up, and Rose rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that, Bella."

Bella felt the most comfortable in a tankini she managed to sneak into the dressing room. Alice was picking out things that barely covered her coochie.

"Bella, you wanted sexy, hand over the granny suit, now!"

_How did she know? _Bella reluctantly threw it over the door and was nearly strangled by the one that was launched over, landing on her head.

"That's the one," Rose stated.

It was a simple white bikini with underwire cups and a plain bottom. It looked almost virginal, and Bella snickered to herself. She tried it on and couldn't help but smile. It pushed her tits up so that she had more cleavage than normal and showed off the tanned glow of her skin.

"Rose, it _is_ the one!" She walked out of the dressing room, and her friends stood there speechless. "What? Oh god, it looks terrible, right? Okay, I'll keep trying," Bella said defeated.

"Oh dear, no! It's looks amazing! You look radiant," Esme gushed.

Rose and Alice nodded at her.

"Edward's going to freak when he sees that."

"You're lucky if he doesn't rip it right off of you," Alice quieted. "Um, sorry, bad choice of words." Of course her diarrhea of the mouth decided to come out at the wrong time.

"It's okay, really. Unlike Mike, I wouldn't mind if Edward ripped it off," Bella responded. It really was okay. Mike didn't succeed with his plan, and she refused to dwell on it.

…...

The guys spent the day shooting hoops. Everyone was amazed at how good Carlisle and Jake were; Emmett calling Carlisle lightning fast, and Jake could jump like he had springs in his shoes.

Emmett rehashed his 'fuck-awesome' night with them while Jasper kept saying over and over how he was thrilled to finally get the chance to take Alice to prom.

Edward was glad he and Bella had consummated their relationship. It would've been awfully ironic if she had lost her virginity on prom night. In a happy change of events, getting laid on prom night was now a given for Edward.

Their tuxes had been laid out for them and once they were ready, they were led to the grand ballroom. Carlisle had arranged for the girls to arrive separately after their hair and nails were done at the salon in the department store.

The grand ballroom had been decorated to the nines. Mrs. Cope was carful to make sure it looked like a prom rather than a wedding reception by adding a trellis of balloons and a photographer, along with spiked punch.

Esme was the first to exit the stretch limo that Mr. Banner had the pleasure of driving. It had been many years since her prom, and she was happy to share this one with Carlisle. She was dressed in a floor length, form fitting emerald green gown. Carlisle's throat tightened, as he had never seen something so delicious. He presented her with a corsage and held his arm out for her to take as he escorted her inside.

Rose was stunning in a scarlet, backless dress that was tight to her calves where it then flared to a wide ruffled train. She never gave prom a second thought because she had been dealing with too much at the time, but when she took a look at Emmett in his tux, she was floored. "You look fine," she stated.

"My lady," he said while offering her his arm.

Bella was next, and Edward stood waiting in anticipation. He audibly gasped when he saw her in the most beautiful deep blue off the shoulder dress. Her hair hung loosely in waves, and her light make-up enhanced her beauty. "Beautiful girl." It was Edward's truth; he had never seen such beauty in someone.

She made her way toward him, and he came to meet her as she stumbled a bit in her, obviously picked out by Alice, heels.

"Shit," she muttered.

Edward put the corsage around her dainty wrist and handed her a pair of ballet flats that Carlisle had a feeling he'd need.

She smiled and took his arm with a happy sigh.

Last but not least, it was Alice's time to shine. Jasper grinned from ear to ear when he saw her in the black satin dress with geometric cutouts that bared her sun-kissed skin.

"Alice Brandon, you are a sight to see." He curtsied.

"Oh, Jazzy! I'm so excited."

He fastened her corsage and let her lead him inside.

They could hear Carlisle's direction as they walked inside. "Smiles, everyone...smiles."

The photographer was busy at work making sure he captured the special moments.

The six couples were in awe of the cheesy, perfect high school decorations and laughed when Bella's face scrunched up at the taste of the punch.

Dinner was served, and Alice was taken with how spot on the DJ was in capturing music from her high school years. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, the DJ played her and Jasper's song.

She led him to the dance floor, where much to everyone's surprise, they busted into an obviously choreographed dance.

The other couples gathered around them, and once their dance was over, found themselves all busting a move.

Carlisle took the stage and announced that after a unanimous vote, Alice and Jasper were crowned Prom King and Queen. He was startled when she rushed out of the room, and was worried he did something wrong, until she quickly returned wearing a different dress.

With relief, Carlisle placed the crown on her head and gave her the microphone. Alice couldn't say enough about how thankful she was. In fact, she really couldn't say enough...going on...and on...and on, until Rose yanked the microphone out of her hands and gave it back to the DJ.

The microphone was then grabbed out of the hands of the DJ by Jasper. At first glance it looked like he was going to give it back to Alice, but then he cleared his throat.

"Y'all have no idea how important this night was to me. I've been waiting a long time to right a wrong, and I'm grateful that I got the chance." He took Alice's hand and smiled at her. "Ali, you know you're my reason for being. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy." He got on bended knee and continued. "Sweetie pie, will you become Mrs. Whitlock? Will you marry me?"

The crowd was silently awaiting her response.

"No," she stated. An audible gasp was heard, and no one was quite sure what to do. "Oh god, chill out everyone," Alice said to the others. "Of course I will marry you, Jazzy, but I want to become Mrs. Brandon-Whitlock."

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Jasper exclaimed.

Jasper presented her with a ring and then stood up to wrap his hands around his lady. They continued to embrace, which turned into full on making-out, and then Alice started grinding on Jasper's leg. It became uncomfortable, but like a car accident, you couldn't help but stare.

Jake quickly drew the attention to himself as he started back-handspringing all over the dance floor. The DJ was perfect and everyone laughed as All the Right Moves by One Republic started playing.

Carlisle was having the best of times. He was so in love with his Esme and was thrilled to see her looking so well. He hoped that his concoction would continue to heal her, but he also had a last resort that he wouldn't discuss with her unless the time came.

He was pulled from his musings the minute he heard the rhythm of the familiar song. He quickly moved to the center of the dance floor. "Jake, this is my jam," he yelled to his little friend. Snapping his fingers and bobbing his head came naturally to the tune of "yeah, yeah, yeah."

The rest of the group looked on in glee. Their host was one fancy dancer.

The rest of the night passed in a blur and soon it was time to head back to the main house where the couples would spend their last night together on the island.

To say that prom night ended with a bang was a gross understatement.

**Sadly, many victims of abuse don't press charges. At least Mike will be staying far away from Bella. How was prom for you guys? I went to three but always with just a friend...I did not end the night with any bangs:( ****I can totally imagine Alice leg humping and Carlisle dancing in a white tux. Lol!**


	25. Airport

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Airport

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s):ExB

Rating: M

Multi-chapter

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**I don't own Twilight. Extra special thanks to Twilly for encouraging me to write and Sarah for beta'ing! Luv ya's! (maxandmo on Twitter and Maxandmo Fanfiction on FB)**

**25. Airport**

Esme woke up in Carlisle's arms to find him staring at her. No words were needed as the lovers clung to each other knowing they would soon say goodbye.

Emmett and Rose were all smiles and felt that they were back on track. Baby or not, they loved each other and promised one another that they wouldn't let their issues tear them apart.

Alice spent the night loving on her fiance. In fact, she loved on him so passionately that he was covered in what looked like scars, but were instead love bites. The smile on his face was priceless.

Jake and Paul stayed up all night enjoying each other's company and then headed out for a morning stroll on the beach. Jake jumped onto Paul's back and they continued down the beach; Paul giving his little companion a piggyback ride. They both felt contentment, though they were unsure as to if and when they would see each other again.

Bella woke up happy, yet sad. She was thrilled that she had found someone as special to her as Edward was, but knew it was time to face reality. They were heading home, and she needed to deal with the Charlie situation. The thought of going anywhere near the Newton's made her uneasy. She knew that there was no way Mike would tell them the truth about what happened, and she really didn't want to disappoint them any further by telling them what a shithead he really was. She really did appreciate what they'd done for her.

She sighed and held onto Edward tighter. She didn't know what was going to happen, but the one thing she knew for certain was that with Edward by her side, she would be okay.

The twelve new friends met at the cafe for a quick breakfast and had a few hours before they were expected to be packed up and ready to go. Coach Clapp blew his ever-annoying whistle to get their attention while they feasted on their breakfast.

"Listen up, today's event is volleyball. Normally, I plan this for Tuesdays, but let's just say someone whom was terrified of getting injured heavily persuaded me not to. Since that person is no longer here, I've scheduled it for today. Finish up and hustle to the sand court that I've set up. Move it. Move it."

He blew his whistle once again and then left the cafe. Everyone, to include Carlisle, groaned. With a twinkle in his eye he announced, "I'm taking my lady back to bed. We'll see all of you at the landing strip this afternoon. Darling," he said as he held out his hand to her.

Paul and Jake sat silently staring at each other. "Paul, there are a few things I want to show you before we meet da plane."

Paul nodded and followed Jake out of the cafe.

The three remaining couples decided that they wanted to explore the island a little more. Alice vocally said to 'screw volleyball' and the rest of them agreed.

Mrs. Cope came over and whispered to them, "The most beautiful spot on the island is a mile down hiking trail number one."

The six friends headed back to the main house and decided to meet back up in a few minutes for the hike. It gave Bella the opportunity she needed to check in with Charlie.

Edward sat with her and held her hand after she dialed. He understood that she never knew what she was going to get when she called. After a few minutes of being placed on hold, Bella was transferred to Ms. Webber. She informed Bella that Charlie was currently fishing. She went on to say that he'd been doing extremely well as of late.

Bella felt sadness. Of course Charlie was doing well in a place that cost a fortune, and she didn't even have a freaking job. As if Ms. Webber could hear her inner ramblings, she told her about a position that she was sure Bella was perfect for.

Edward saw Bella's entire face light up, and he figured that Charlie was having a good day. Bella remained on the phone a few more minutes and ended the call with a promise to call Ms. Webber when she arrived home.

Bella shrieked and jumped into Edward's arms. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "Ms. Webber pretty much offered me a job. Oh my god! I can't even believe it!"

Bella was laughing and fist pumping and attempted to dance a jig. Her friends gathered around and shared in her excitement. Edward quickly explained what had happened on the phone, as they were well aware of Charlie's situation.

Bella couldn't believe how magical her time on the island had become.

Carlisle was in the midst of satisfying his lady when he heard Bella's exuberance. He smiled and got back to the task at hand...or in that case hands...

…...

Five out of the six hikers were dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. The sixth looked like she was on her way to an African Safari. Alice was dressed in designer gear from head to toe. Rose and Bella couldn't stop laughing as they kept reminding her they were only walking a mile.

The chitchat came easy and before they knew it, they came to a break in the trail. Emmett was leading the pack and decided to continue straight ahead. His loud voice stopped the rest of them in their tracks.

"Whoa, Rosie. You've got to see this."

Rose, and the rest of the group moved toward Emmett in awe. In front of them was a cliff with several different waterfalls cascading into the ocean water. The view was absolutely breathtaking. The six of them stood there in silence admiring the scenic overlook.

"No freaking way," Jasper said as he pointed over to the other end of the cliff.

There, standing on the edge, were Paul and Jake.

"Holy shit!" Bella exclaimed.

Jake and Paul were very close to the edge, and you could feel the nervous energy of the observers.

Alice gasped as Jake flipped himself into the air and off the cliff. Before anyone else could react, Paul launched himself off the cliff as well.

"Oh my god. It's so sad. Almost like Romeo and Juliet...well except for the poison...and the fake deaths and stuff," Alice cried. "They can't be together so they jumped to their deaths."

Jasper put his arms around Alice in comfort.

All of a sudden "woo hoos" and "fuck yeahs" were heard from down below. Emmett yelled back his own "fuck yeahs" and "woo hoos" when he saw that Paul and Jake were just fine.

"You gave me a heart attack...well, minus the heart attack part you fuckers!" Alice screamed.

Bella, Edward, and Rose couldn't help themselves and erupted in laughter.

Once Alice composed herself, the group took a trail that led them over to one of the waterfalls. They made themselves comfortable on the many boulders that surrounded it and spent quality time talking and hanging out.

They had to laugh as Alice voiced her fear of getting her outfit dirty. That was all Rose needed to hear. She nudged Alice just hard enough to make her fall into the water. Alice's look of horror was epic. Emmett and Rose followed, along with Jasper of course.

Bella grabbed Edward's hand and they started climbing down the rocks to a cove away from the others that she had spotted. Once they were alone, Bella stood in front of Edward and looked him in the eyes as she reached up and took off her shirt revealing her new bathing suit. She then slid her shorts down her legs and heard him moan.

"Baby, that suit fucking rocks. Get over here," he said with a growl.

She went to him, molding herself into him as close as she could get. He made her feel so beautiful and so desired, and she knew she'd never get enough of him. Before long her suit was strategically moved to make way for Edward's ding a ling, and he proceeded to show her just how much he loved it, all while standing in the ocean water surrounded by majestic waterfalls.

Bella and Edward were both thinking the same thing as they looked at each other: forever.

…...

Bags were packed, yet no one was in a huge hurry to leave. Usually, Carlisle relished in the fact that his visitors didn't want to leave. This time, however, he felt his heart shattering into a million pieces.

With heavy hearts...and bags...they loaded up and got into the tram. Jake was doing his best to concentrate on his driving but his sobs were unmistakable. The little man was devastated.

Esme had silent tears running down her face, but Paul was stoic.

Alice, Jasper and Bella were sad their vacation was over, yet happy to be going home. Alice wanted to get back to work, Jasper missed his dog, Roarke, Bella missed Charlie, and Rose and Emmett were ready to start anew after re-connecting.

Edward was nervous to face his parents, but his excitement over his blossoming romance with Bella was his main focus. He couldn't wait to take her out on a proper date.

Once they reached the make-shift airport, Jake announced that "da plane" was ready and waiting.

"Travelers, thank you for visiting my island. Promise me that you'll keep in touch. You've become friends, and we're going to miss you." He gave them all hugs and told them they were welcome back anytime.

Carlisle pulled Bella aside. "Bella, I know things with your father are unpredictable, but I wanted you to know that he is welcome here anytime. In fact, I encourage you to bring him here. I think I can...I mean being here will help him immensely. It was great meeting you, and I'm so happy that you found your true love on my island. I hope this trip lived up to your every last fantasy."

Bella blushed thinking of all the fantasies that Edward had made true. "Carlisle, this was the best trip ever. Thank you so much for everything."

The three couples boarded the plane while Paul and Esme held back. Jake and Paul were embracing, and it was endearing to see the little man scooped up into the arms of his much larger man. Jake was sobbing uncontrollably; it was heartbreaking.

Carlisle wanted to ask Esme to stay, but he didn't want her to give up her life in Seattle just for him. He needed to let her go.

Esme wanted to stay on the island, but she wasn't going to invite herself. Surely, Carlisle would've said something if that's what he wanted.

"Esme, darling, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I will remember this week forever. You are my one true love, and there will never be another."

"Carlisle, thank you for showing me what love looks like. Now I can let go and die in peace. I never realized what was missing from my life until I met you."

They embraced for several minutes until Carlisle noticed a flurry of tattoos whiz past his head. Jake was flipping away at an alarming rate of speed.

"Esme, I will always love you." Carlisle was miffed when a beautiful melody filled his head after he spoke those words.

"Carlisle, you better go to Jake. I love you." She held her head high and boarded the plane.

Carlisle got on the tram and raced to find Jake. He was such an emotional man, and Carlisle was nervous he would flip out of control.

He located him laying in the fetal position sobbing on the beach. "I love da man, boss."

"I know you do. Let me ask you something, my friend. Do you love him more than this island?"

Jake looked up at Carlisle and no words were needed, as his answer was obvious.

"Let's go get da plane!" he shouted.

Carlisle pushed the tram's petal to the metal and raced to the plane. They could see it taxiing the runway and feared it was too late.

It was simple for Carlisle; he did not want to be without Esme.

Jake and Carlisle reached the landing strip and starting yelling and waving their hands. Carlisle snapped his fingers and the plane magically stopped. Esme told him his fingers were magical, but he didn't believe her until that moment.

The plane's door started to rise and Paul came running. In fact he ran right out of the plane launching himself to the ground in a front flip. Apparently, Jake had taught him a few tricks.

"Jake, Jake!" he bellowed.

"Paul!" Jake flew into his arms.

"Come home with me. Please, come to Seattle with me. I don't want to be without you."

Jake looked at Carlisle and then back at Paul. He loved Carlisle, but he loved Paul more. "Yes!" he sobbed.

Carlisle was happy for his loyal companion. He needed to be with Paul, just as Carlisle himself was meant to be with Esme.

Carlisle strutted over to the plane with confidence. Esme peeked out of the door. "Esme, I want you to be my wing-woman. I need you just like _you _need air to breath. Please, stay here with me. I want to be your home for all of eternity."

"Oh, Carlisle! I thought you'd never ask...like I seriously thought you'd never ask. I want to be with you more than anything, but I don't want you to watch me die. That's not fair to you. I can't even believe that we've finally found each other when my life is nearly over," she cried out in despair.

"Esme, let me worry about that! I do believe that you'll have a long existence in front of you as long as you trust me enough to stay with me," Carlisle pleaded.

It didn't take Esme more than a split second to make her decision. She trusted Carlisle with everything she had. "Of course! There's no place I'd rather be!"

Carlisle had her bags removed from the plane, while Jake put his bags in her spot.

Jake and Carlisle took several minutes to say their goodbyes. Carlisle thanked Jake profusely for his friendship and loyalty to the island. Jake promised that he and Paul would visit often and soon.

Esme said her goodbyes to Paul and the rest of her new friends. She was unsure if she'd see them again taking into consideration her disease. It was true that she felt better than she had in years, but she knew that cancer was an unpredictable bitch. Carlisle told her to trust him; that he would never be ready to say goodbye to her now that she chose to stay with him.

Paul and Jake boarded the plane hand in hand, and Carlisle and Esme watched and waved as it took off.

Carlisle and Esme took the tram back to the main house where Mrs. Cope and Mr. Banner were waiting for them. Mr. Banner handed Mrs. Cope a wad of cash when they saw that it was Esme and not Jake accompanying him. Mrs. Cope gave Carlisle a knowing smile and welcomed Esme to her new home.

It was the most successful and fulfilling week that Fantasy Island had ever seen.

**There is an epilogue that will post tomorrow. I'm so relieved that I was able to get this done in time! I almost flounced when I saw the prompts. In other news, I have 20,000+ words already written for a Fast and Furious Fic. I just need to get my ass in gear. Writing this had definitely helped get me back on track. I guess I need a deadline! Thanks for your reviews and you'll hear from me tomorrow.**


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Carlisle and Esme had a challenging nine months. Shortly after their friends left, she started to feel weak and tired; much as she had felt when she initially arrived on the island.

Now that Carlisle knew what it was like having her by his side, he offered her an eternity with him. Forever would never be long enough with her. She placed her trust in him and gave him the permission he needed to make her his forever.

She was adjusting better than he ever imagined to her new existence and they couldn't have been happier or more in love.

"Carlisle, the mail is here!" Esme shouted, bringing him out of his reverie.

Carlisle appeared, and she handed him three envelopes from the United States. He opened the first one and was happy to see it was a note from Jake.

_Boss, _

_I had to send these articles to you. I hope you and Esme are well. Paul is da best, and I'm so happy here. I got a job at a gymnastics center and get to teach people how to flip on a daily basis. _

_Paul and I promise to visit soon,_

_Jake _

Carlisle opened the newspaper articles and couldn't believe his eyes.

**Socialite Jessica Stanley was rushed to the hospital after one of her breast implants ruptured at Ben Cheney's latest concert. Security members stated that Stanley became unruly after she was denied backstage access to the show. She slipped and fell, on what the security team claims looked like a banana peel, when they were attempting to remove her from the premises. **

Carlisle passed the article to Esme. He didn't like to see anyone get hurt but couldn't help but smile at the irony. The girl just couldn't seem to stay away from bananas.

The second article was just as interesting.

**Newton's Outfitters is is going out of business six months after son, Michael Newton Jr. took over. Newton's, once the booming sporting goods empire, has had it's fair share of legal problems as of late. It was just three months ago when they lost a lawsuit costing them millions of dollars. Newton Jr. was caught with his pants down...literally...by a Boy Scout Troop that was touring the building. Apparently, Newton Jr. had made a habit of having sexual relations in the stock room. Mr. and Mrs. Newton are completely devastated over the impending closing of their stores. **

"Wow, sometimes people just don't learn their lesson," Esme quipped.

Carlisle handed her the second piece of mail. She opened it and let out a squeal, handing it to Carlisle.

**Emmett and Rosalie McCarty would like to announce the birth of their baby girl.**

**Emmalie Carli McCarty**

**7 lbs. 7 oz. 19 inches long**

The baby was beautiful. Carlisle was overtaken with emotion when he noticed her middle name. Surely, it was their way of thanking him for their special time on his island.

The next piece of mail also contained some exciting news.

**Because you are good friends**

**we thought you'd like to know**

**that we ran off and got married**

**We did it on the go!**

**Jasper and Alice Brandon-Whitlock**

**tied the knot **

**in Rome, Italy**

Carlisle and Esme were overjoyed as they looked at the picture of Jasper and Alice's smiling faces in their wedding announcement. They were also amused, though not surprised, to see that Jasper now had a hyphenated last name.

"Dear, everything has worked out just as we'd hoped it would. I have to say, I'm wondering how Bella and Edward are faring. We haven't heard from them in quite sometime."

"I was wondering the same thing myself." Carlisle pondered for a moment. "Perhaps we should give them a call."

Before they could do so, Mrs. Cope entered the room and told them they had a very important phone call.

Carlisle put it on speaker and they said "hello" in unison.

"Hello!" Bella exclaimed.

"Hi," Edward said after Bella.

"Hello, my dears. You're on speaker phone."

"So are you guys," Edward answered.

"We were just talking about how we needed to call you," Carlisle stated. "How are you?"

"It's been too long," Bella said honestly. "We're great! How are you?"

"We're great as well! I feel like a changed woman," Esme responded brightly while looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle felt like he spent hours staring at Esme's beautiful porcelain-like skin and the orbs of her hungry, gorgeous eyes.

Bella's voice brought him back to the phone call. "We have some news."

"Yes, we've heard quite a bit of news today. Jake told us about Mike and Jessica, and then we got a birth announcement from the McCarty's, followed by a wedding announcement from the Brandon-Whitlock's! It's been a wonderful day so far." Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand in adoration.

"Yes, everyone's been busy. What Bella's trying to tell you is that we have some news of our own. She's agreed to be my wife. We're engaged!" Edward said gleefully.

"That's spectacular!" Carlisle was so happy for his friends.

"So, my dad hasn't been doing well, and there's no way of telling how he'll be by the wedding. Carlisle, I'd be honored if you would step in for him."

Carlisle was truly honored. He would love to walk Bella down the aisle but wasn't sure he could leave the island with vacationers' reservations already in place.

Edward seemed to notice the hesitation in Carlisle's response. "Carlisle, would you and Esme mind if we got married on your island?"

"That would make us incredibly happy," Esme quickly responded.

"Bella and Edward, it would give me great joy to be part of your special day."

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Cope yelled from the kitchen.

They all laughed knowing that Mrs. Cope loved to plan weddings.

They talked for a few more minutes. Esme and Carlisle were pleased to learn that Edward's parents could see how happy Bella made him and had welcomed her with open arms. Bella loved her job and all of the time she got to spend with Charlie, regardless of the fact that he'd become disoriented more often than not.

"Alright, we'll be in touch soon to iron out the details. Thanks, you two." Edward was upset that he had to cut the call short, but he was expected on a conference call.

"Of course, my friends. Bella, promise me you'll bring your father," Carlisle pleaded. "I have a feeling a couple of days on my island will be very good for him.

They said their goodbyes, and Carlisle knew that once Charlie Swan set foot on Fantasy Island everything would be perfect.

He took Esme's hand and led her to his office so they could get ready for their next set of visitors. It was time to work some magic.

**Twilly~thanks for putting the idea of a Fantasy Island Fic in my head. Without you, I would've flounced this challenge. You are my ding a ling! Go read her fic**** The Love Boat...you'll love it!**

**Sarah~ thanks for taking on chapter after chapter fixing my commas! I never feel right posting without you!**

**I hope you enjoyed how it all turned out. **

**I appreciate all of your reviews! Seriously, I've enjoyed hearing from you guys and have been checking my email like a crazy person!**

**Until next time...xoxoxo**

**maxandmo**


End file.
